AMOR PROHIBIDO DE UN SOLO HOMBRE
by KarenColferKLAINE
Summary: FANFIC KLAINE by. Karen Colfer KLAINE Blaine será el nuevo manager de la celebridad Kurt Hummel. Kurt se enamora de Blaine desde que se conocen, pero Blaine fingiendo ser su amigo trata de destruir su carrera. ¿Qué pasara cuando Blaine descifre sus sentimientos por Kurt pero ya no haya forma de solucionar lo que hizo?
1. New Manager

**_CAPITULO 1_**

**_NEW MANAGER_**

… En otras noticias hay un fuerte rumor de que la estrella de televisión Nathalia Brooks desde pequeña tiene una fuerte adicción ante las drogas, esto confesado por ella el dia de ayer, pero hoy por la mañana dijo no recordar haber dicho nada al respecto. Vecinos de su zona residencial dijeron haber percibido un aroma extraño emergiendo de la celebridad, fue entonces cuando se inspecciono su apartamento y se encontró alcohol junto con otras drogas ilegales las cuales no se mencionaran por el momento…

SE APAGA EL TELEVISOR

Kurt. hey Finn lo estaba viendo

Finn. Porfavor Kurt, no me digas que te gusta ver todas las travesuras que hacen tus amigos (encendiendo la consola de videojuegos)

Kurt. Que sea famoso no significa que conozca a todas las celebridades

Finn. Ademas, agradécele a Burt que tenemos seguridad en nuestro hogar, porque si no te observarían todo el dia desde la ventana esperando a que hicieras algo indebido que seguro muchos hacen, pero tu por ser importante es como si fuera peor (le dijo viéndolo fijamente) ¿No crees que muchos de los fans de Nathalia beben alcohol? Pero por el simple hecho de ser actora lo ven como algo malo

Kurt. Estoy consciente de eso, por eso es que tenemos que tener cuidado Finn, eres mi hermano, y me siento culpable de que no puedas tener una vida tranquila por mi culpa

Finn. Mientras nunca me mientas, todo estará bien (le dio uno de los controles del xbox)

Kurt. Sabes que no se jugar eso (dejo el control a un lado tomando una revista)

Finn. ok ya (se quedo pensando unos segundos) sabes, me gustaría salir mas con Rachel, pero soy tu manager y no tengo tiempo para ello… asi que…

Kurt. ¿ya no quieres ser mi manager?

Finn. no es eso, es que… literalmente si

Kurt. No te preocupes, en realidad no eres bueno para eso (reí a lo que el me aventó una almohada a la cara) pero si tendras que ayudarme a encontrar alguien que te reemplace

Finn. Claro

KURT SE LEVANTO Y ABRIO SU TWITTER, SUBIO ALGUNAS FOTOS QUE AL INSTANTE TUVIERON MILES DE FAVORITOS, Y ES QUE SU CARRERA COMENZO HACE UNOS 5 AÑOS, CUANDO UNA CADENA DE TV LO ESCUCHO CANTAR EN UN BAR.

=10,000 al mes, me tendras 12 horas al dia= decía uno de los mensajes de los candidatos para manager que Finn había conseguido

Kurt. Definitivamente no, lo necesito todo el dia, ¡estas hablando con Kurt Hummel amigo!

Finn. ok, siguiente

Dio click pasando al siguiente mensaje =8,000 semanales, las 24 horas exclusivo para conciertos nacionales=

Kurt. Daaa soy un cantante internacional ¡no me quedare solo en el país! Siguiente- dije ya molesto de los tantos mensajes que habíamos leído

Finn. Tienes que escoger uno Kurt

=300,000 mensuales, cada dia de la semana, del mes y del año. Conciertos mundiales, publicidad gratuita y contratos con empresas importantes=

Kurt. ¡Muy caro! Olvídalo Finn, esto es una perdida de tiempo

Finn. Si no encontramos a nadie que te convenza… no te preocupes, seguiré siendo tu manager

Kurt. Tengo que pensarlo

NARRA KURT. Me levante y sali a caminar, esto es mas difícil y agotador de lo que parece, esta decisión podría afectar mi vida, es por medio de la persona que escoja si todo lo que he hecho valdrá la pena o no. Llevaba puestos unos elegantes lentes oscuros y una bufanda para cubrir mi boca, dicen que mi sonrisa es muy peculiar, aveces me gusta tener una vida tranquila sin que nadie me reconozca, ser por unos segundos una persona normal. Ya estaba oscureciendo, la luz de la luna lo podía iluminar todo, decidi darme un paseo por la orilla del mar, en la costa de la playa. Dando lentos pasos y sintiendo la brisa en mi rostro, esa paz que me llenaba, me hacía sentir que no quería salir de allí. Pero lo importante es aquello que cambio mi vida… logre ver a lo lejos una silueta, pareciera estaba sentada observando el infinito mar, me llene de terror pero al mismo tiempo llego a mi una ansiedad incomparable. El viento soplo de pronto, hizo volar mi bufanda y mis lentes, me agache para poder recogerlos pero la bufanda volo sin dirección en la playa desierta; estaba yo limpiando los anteojos cuando me encontré frente a mi con un chico realmente hermoso, tenia unas cejas enormes que me seducían, una sonrisa única, ojos especiales… ¿Quién podría ser?

Xxx. ¿Es tuya? (entregándome la bufanda)

Kurt. Si, gracias

Xxx. ¿Qué hace un chico tan lindo como tu a estas horas tan solo?

Kurt. Solo, aveces es bueno estar solo

Xxx. ¡oh! Perdón, ¿quieres que me vaya?

Kurt. ¡No, no! No… Mi nombre es… es… Sak Stahl

Xxx. Un placer, Blaine Anderson

Kurt. ¿y tu que haces por aca?

Blaine. Me acabo de mudar, conocía el lugar y aquí parecía ser lindo

Kurt. Lo es

Blaine. ¿vives aquí?

Kurt. Si, pero salgo muy seguido

Blaine. ¿por los estudios?

Kurt. Mas bien por mi carrera

Blaine. ¿a que te dedicas? (comenzo a sonar el celular de Blaine) Un gusto Sak, tengo que irme… pero, ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana?

Kurt. Cl.. claro

Blaine. Este es mi numero (me entrego una tarjeta pequeña, que por la falta de luz no alcanzaba a leer)

Kurt. Hecho, hasta mañana Blaine

Una emoción incomparable lleno mi corazón, me incitaba a saltar y gritar. Ese chico en definitiva me volvió loco, pero… pero alto, tengo que volver a la realidad, eres una celebridad, no puedes enamorarte de alguien que conociste a la mitad de la noche, además, tienes novia ¿Cómo es que te llamo la atención alguien de tu mismo sexo? Debo estar cansado. Decidi ir a mi hogar, y dormir para esperar al día siguiente.

Finn. ¡Kurt! Despierta

Kurt. He, ¿he?

Finn. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya conseguiste manager? ¡me hubieras ahorrado mucho trabajo!

Kurt. Yo no he conseguido ningún manager

Finn. ¿y que hay de esto? (me mostro la tarjeta) Blaine D. Anderson, su numero telefónico y dice MANAGER INTERNACIONAL

Kurt. ¿Qué? (tome y lei la tarjeta) tengo que hablar con el, lo siento Finn sal de mi cuarto (lo empuje hasta la puerta y la cerre) ¡Si! podre estar mas tiempo con él (marque el numero)

Blaine. ¿hola?

Kurt. Hola, que tal Blaine soy Sak

Blaine. Hola cariño, ¿a que hora nos vemos? (mori cuando me dijo cariño, mi novia nunca me dice nada asi)

Kurt. ¿a las 3 en breadstix?

Blaine. Woow el joven es rico

Kurt. Cx no te preocupes yo pagare

Blaine. Ni de chiste, yo pago. Nos vemos ahí, esperare toda la mañana por ti

Al colgar me volvió a invadir esa emoción que provocaba cosquillas en mi ser, hacia dar vueltas mi cabeza y me hacia el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Pero esa tarde le tenia que decir que le mentí en cuanto a mi nombre, tenia que decirle quien era realmente ¿y si al enterarse se aleja de mi? O al contrario ¿si solo me quiere para hacerse famoso?. Al llegar la tarde, como es costumbre cuando salgo me coloque mis lentes oscuros y la misma bufanda de siempre, camine a breadstix, al llegar lo logre ver ahí sentado, encantador, hermoso, estaba hablando con la mesera, cuando se alejo tome asiento junto a el.

Kurt. Hola

Blaine. Hola, ¿hace calor sabes?

Kurt. Nunca dejo mi bufanda

Blaine. Entiendo

Kurt. Nunca me dijiste que eras manager

Blaine. Bueno nunca preguntaste, además lleva meses que no lo soy

Kurt. En fin, háblame de ti

Blaine. Me gusta la música, escribirla, cantarla, tocarla, editarla, producirla y difundirla. ¿Conoces a Nathalia Brooks?

Kurt. Claro, es la exestrella, antes de que se hiciera drogadicta

Blaine. Era su manager, yo compuse sus canciones

Kurt. ¡enserio! Wow eso es sensacional

Blaine. Dime algo sobre ti… además de ser guapo claro

Kurt. (ese hombre no paraba de encender mi corazón cada segundo) Tambien me encanta la música, se cantar, tocar instrumentos… vivo con mi hermano, la novia de mi hermano y antes con… mi novia, pero se mudo hace unas semanas

Blaine. ¿tienes novia?

Kurt. Casi nunca esta en casa, de hecho raro es cuando estamos juntos

Blaine. ¿Cómo se llama?

Kurt. Santana, y ¿tu tienes pareja?

Blaine. Si, también tengo novia, se llama Brittany

Kurt. Ya veo…

Blaine. Cambiemos de tema, las chicas nunca quedan bien en conversaciones entre amigos

Pasamos toda la tarde juntos, despues de comer, dimos un paseo por la zona, le mostraba a Blaine los lugares mas importantes y los mejores. Podria llegar a decir que jamas había conocido persona como él, me entendia, me apoyaba y aceptaba. Llego la tarde y el cielo se torno anaranjado, fue cuando llego la hora de decirle la verdad.

Kurt. Blaine… eres una persona increíble

Blaine. Tu también lo eres Sak

Kurt. Escucha… te menti, mi nombre no es Sak, me llamo… me llamo Kurt Hummel

Blaine. Oh My God… ¿Kurt… Kurt Hummel? ¡Como es que no te reconoci!

Kurt. Es por eso que siempre estoy en cubierto y uso nombres falsos, porque cualquiera puede delatar donde vivo, como me oculto

Blaine. Yo no, descuida, ¿somos amigos no?

Kurt. Mejores amigos Blaine, por cierto, mi manager acaba de renunciar… y pues…

Blaine. ¡Acepto!

Kurt. Traigo el contrato, firma aquí (mostrándole y dándole una pluma)

Blaine. Listo, somos socios. Sera un placer trabajar junto a ti todos los días

Kurt. El mio… te quiero

Blaine. Yo a ti, nos vemos

Blaine se despidió de mi dándome un beso en la mejilla, ambos nos quedamos callados, dio la vuelta y se alejo. Ya no podía seguirlo ocultando, estaba enamorándome de él.

* * *

Brittany. ¿Qué tal tu nueva victima?

Blaine. Cayo redondito, no creo que haya sospechado, ¿puedes creer que creyó que no lo había reconocido?

Brittany. ¿osea que tu magia también funciona con chicos gays?

Blaine. No es gay, ¿no has visto las fotos donde sale con su novia? Su pareja es mejor conocida como Kurtana. Y si, mis poderes de mentiroso pueden con todo

Brittany. ¿sabes que descubri mi unicornio? Va en la misma escuela que yo

Blaine. ¿enserio? Asi todo será mas sencillo

Brittany. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Blaine. Inventa algún rumor, algo pésimo sobre el

Brittany. Algo asi como… Kurt es un duende que se hace popo en los arcoíris que Sue pinta en su trasero

Blaine. Ok… no se quien es Sue pero suena extraño. Yo te digo mañana que difundiras en ese instituto, el punto es hacerlo caer también desde adentro

Brittany. ¿Cuánto te pagara Sebastian?

Blaine. Me pago medio millón por la grabación falsa de la voz de Nathalia, dos millones de dólares por decir la mentira de que era drogadicta, un millón por untar alcohol en su ropa y tres por esconder en su casa drogas… Se que por Kurt me pagara mucho mas del doble

Brittany. ¡que bien! Porque Lord Tubbington necesita arena nueva

Blaine. ¿ya casi se le acaba?

Brittany. Se le acabo hace un mes

Blaine. ¡¿y no se lo has cambiado?!

Brittany. El tiene que aprender a recoger sus necesidades solo, ya esta creciendo, tiene que madurar

Blaine. Te amo Britt

Brittany. Yo a ti unicornio

* * *

Sebastian. ¿Qué planeas hacer con Kurt?

Blaine. Ademas del mismo truco de las drogas, pienso hacer un video falso donde critique a las personas discapacitadas, a sus fans y a su familia. Me entere que su papa tiene cáncer, puedo hacer algo para que su muerte sea mas rápida y culpar a Kurt diciendo que el fue el que lo mato. Divulgar que es homosexual, lo cual será sencillo por su cara de niña, además lo estoy enamorando de mi.

Sebastian. Fantastico

Blaine. ¿Cuánto me darias?

Sebastian. Alrededor de 15 millones de dólares y 3 noches ¿de acuerdo?

Blaine. Pero sin protección y lo mas apasionado que se pueda

Sebastian. Hecho

Blaine. Te amo Sebastian

Sebastian. Crei que amabas a Brittany

Blaine. Sabes que lo que tengo con ella es una mentira, es una tonta, la utilizo para que me ayude con mis malvados planes y solo le doy un millón de cada cosa que hago.

Sebastian. Eres tan sexy cuando hablas asi

Blaine. ¿te parece si adelantamos una noche?

Sebastian. ¡ahora!

* * *

Santana. ¿Qué tal tu nuevo manager?

Kurt. Bien, perfecto

Santana. Hey hey ¿a que te refieres con perfecto?

Kurt. Nada amor, es solo que ha sido manager antes, estoy seguro que el me hara mas famoso de lo que ya soy

Santana. ¿quieres ser mas famoso? ¡Kurt! Tienes al mundo a tus pies

Kurt. ¿no te gustaría que te llevara a mis conciertos? A Paris, a Francia

Santana. Ok, suena atractivo

Kurt. Por cierto, hoy te ves hermosa

Santana. Me veo igual que todos los días, con mi traje de las cheerios y mi coleta

Kurt. Para mi todos los días te ves diferente, pero igual de bella

Santana. vamos, se hace tarde para ir al glee club

* * *

Kurt. En todos mis conciertos llevo aproximadamente 5 mudas de ropa

Blaine. ¿Por qué?

Kurt. Tiendo a sudar, no me gusta cantar así, además me gusta que la gente me vea con diferentes atuendos

Blaine. Ok, tengo que anotar eso

Kurt. Pero yo la compro, también me encargo de llevarla, no te preocupes por ello

Blaine. ¿seguro?

Kurt. Totalmente, ahora dejemos la charla de trabajo y hay que caminar ¿Qué dices?

Blaine. Claro… Dime, ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

Kurt. Llevo un buen promedio, tengo que, además, todos son buenos conmigo. No ha habido nada que provoque que me molesten

Blaine. Solo por curiosidad… ¿Qué es lo que te haría caer de tal popularidad?

Kurt. No lo se, quiero decir procuro ser buena persona con todos, de que no me vean como una imagen

Blaine. Eres encantador *¿Cuánto tiempo mas voy a tener que mentir? El chico no es lindo*

Kurt. Gracias… tu también, eres único

Blaine. *lo se* gracias, me tengo que ir Kurt, te mensajeare, cuídate

Narra Kurt. No podía evitarlo, sus simples muestras de afecto me conmovían, trato de ignorarle pero me es imposible, no puedo luchar contra el amor, tengo que esperar, quizá solo sea una emoción pasajera.

Camine hasta la salida, nos encontrábamos en una tienda departamental de alto prestigio, al cruzar la puerta comenzó a sonar una alarma, llegaron a mi oficiales de policía y me quitaron mi pequeño bolso, revisaron mis prendas y me pidieron quitarme los lentes y la bufanda, al hacerlo obviamente me reconocieron, logre ver mucha gente alrededor, se oyeron murmuros al ver que de mi bolso sacaron un arma, una pistola, se acercaron a mi y me interrogaron, yo negaba haber visto antes aquel articulo, y era cierto. Estaba sumamente nervioso, una broma como esta afecta la venta de discos, asistencia a conciertos. No tuve forma de evitarlo, registraron las huellas digitales del arma y no coincidían con las mías. Aliviado me fui a paso veloz, no quería pasar por mas vergüenza.

Al llegar a mi hogar Finn salio y comenzó a gritarme

Finn. ¡¿Cómo es que llevabas una pistola?!

Kurt. No llevaba nada, y ya se comprobó

Finn. En la televisión están diciendo todo lo contrario

Corrí hasta sentarme en el sofá frente al televisor

-La famosa estrella Chris Colfer se le sorprendió con un arma, el negaba saber algo al respecto pero muchos testigos han dicho que se le vio con ella unos minutos antes-

Kurt. ¡Que estupidez! Ya se comprobó que alguien lo metio en mi bolso, yo no hice nada ¿de que testigos hablan?

Finn. No se, pero esto afectara todo

* * *

-La famosa estrella Kurt Hummel se le sorprendió con un arma, el negaba saber algo al respecto pero muchos testigos han dicho que se le vio con ella unos minutos antes-

Blaine. te dije que lo lograría

Sebastian. Nunca dude de ti, y este es solo el inicio

Blaine. ¿y que tal anoche? ¿te gusto?

Sebastian. Demasiado, eres único, ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho?

Blaine. No podría contarlas, contigo lo he hecho demasiadas veces, quizá dos con Brittany

Sebastian. Te amo

Blaine. (tose) nunca me habias dicho eso

Sebastian. Es porque jamas habias sido tan malo, me gusta

Blaine. Creo que yo también te amo… digo si eso a lo que le llaman amor es el orgasmo, creo que si

Sebastian. Si es eso, aquello que dicen sobre la media naranja, tu otra mitad, el complemento de tu vida es un mentira, no puede ser posible, tu dependes solamente de ti, no existe aquello de las cartas de amor, los peluches, los besos y abrazos de forma cariñosa, esos se ocupan solamente en el sexo.

Blaine. Entonces eres el amor de mi vida

_**Aquí el primer capitulo :3 COMENTA, la cosa se pone buena Cx **_

_**Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	2. ALGO INSIGNIFICANTE QUE DE PRONTO NACIO

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**ALGO INSIGNIFICANTE QUE DE PRONTO NACIO**_

Blaine. ¡Hola Kurt!

Kurt. Blaine, ¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy en clases (cerrando su casillero)

Blaine. Lo se, solamente quería verte

Kurt. 3 Gracias

Blaine. Acompañame (tomando su mano) quiero mostrarte algo

KURT EMOCIONADO TOMA LA MANO DE BLAINE, CORREN POR LOS PASILLOS DE MCKINLEY HASTA LLEGAR AL PATIO TRASERO, QUE SE ENCONTRABA DESIERTO, SOLO ELLOS DOS.

Kurt. ¿Qué ocurre?

Blaine. No podía soportarlo mas, yo te amo

Kurt. Wow… Blaine…

Blaine. Lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi Sak, tan frágil, tan cálido, tan mío

Kurt. No se que decir

Blaine. Se que tienes novia, no te presionare, solo tenia que decírtelo

UN SILENCIO ABSOLUTO LOS INUNDO, BLAINE SE ACERCO LENTAMENTE A LOS LABIOS DE KURT HASTA LOGRAR UN CONTACTO, CON EL CUAL CERRARON SUS OJOS, AMBOS SE ABRAZARON POR LA CINTURA. AL SEPARARSE PUDIERON SENTIR LA SONRISA DEL OTRO, FUE CUANDO REPITIERON EL PROCESO ANTERIOR UNA Y OTRA VEZ.

**FLASHBACK**

Brittany. Me quedo claro, mañana le diré a las animadoras que vi a Kurt coqueteando con un chico en un café, que tengo grandes sospechas de que es homosexual. No me creeran, entonces las llevare al patio trasero y tu lo besaras, para que justo cuando salgamos los veamos y tomemos fotos y videos, los publicaremos y listo, Kurt Hummel es gay

Blaine. Eres super inteligente, te amo

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Kurt. Necesito pensarlo Blaine… me gustas pero, hay dudas en mi que me dicen que esto podría no ser real

Blaine. Claro que lo es (tomando sus manos)

Kurt. Dame un poco de tiempo

Blaine. Esperare por ti todo lo que desees *debería trabajar también para actor*

Kurt. Mientras tanto… ¿quieres ir a mi casa hoy por la noche? Podríamos ver algunas películas, cocinar juntos

Blaine. *que aburrido* me encantaría

LLEGO LA NOCHE, KURT REALMENTE SE ENAMORABA DE BLAINE CADA SEGUNDO, CADA MINUTO, VERLO PASAR, ESCUCHAR SU VOZ LE HACIA SENTIR QUE EL ERA EL INDICADO. ADORNO LA MESA CON HERMOSAS VELAS QUE PROPICIABAN A UN AMBIENTE ROMANTICO Y DULCE, CALIDO Y TRANQUILO. UN LUGAR PERFECTO PARA AMARSE. LOS CUBIERTOS DE PLATA SE ENCONTRABAN A LOS ESTREMOS DE LOS PLATOS, UNO ONDO ARRIBA DE UN EXTENDIDO HACIENDO REFERENCIA A UN RESTAURANTE ELEGANTE.

SUENA EL TIMBRE

Kurt. Blaine…

Blaine. Kurt, te ves precioso

Kurt. Gracias, pasa

BLAINE QUEDO TOTALMENTE IMPACTADO AL VER LA MESA, LA CASA PERFECTAMENTE ARREGLADA Y AMPLIA, LAS LUCES APAGADAS, SOLO LAS VELAS PARA PODER CONTEMPLAR SUS ROSTROS.

Blaine. Wow, Kurt

Kurt. Lo hice para ti (quitándole el sueter a Blaine y colgándolo en un perchero)

Blaine. No debiste

Kurt. Toma asiento porfavor (extendiéndole la mano, la cual Blaine tomo, al sentarse Kurt tomo lugar en la silla vacia)

Blaine. Escuche del problema del arma en el la tienda departamental

Kurt. No era mia, aparecio de pronto y

Blaine. Lo se *porque fui yo* tu no serias capaz

Kurt. Al menos tu eres mi manager, no hay mucho problema con ello

FUE UNA DULCE CENA, BREVE AMISTOSA Y HERMOSA CENA, COMPARTIERON ANECDOTAS DE SU VIDA, CHISTES Y PLANES DEL FUTURO. AL TERMINAR KURT INVITO A BLAINE QUEDARSE A VER UNA PELICULA, AL HABER ACEPTADO LE ENTREGO UNA CAJA PARA QUE EL ESCOGIERA, BLAINE INTERNAMENTE SE BURLO DE AQUELLAS PELICULAS, NO ENCONTRABA ALGUNA QUE NO FUERA DE DISNEY, A PESAR DE ELLO HAYO ALGO TIERNO EN AQUELLO. COMENZARON A VER "LA CENICIENTA" QUE SEGÚN KURT ES LA MEJOR HISTORIA DE AMOR EN EL MUNDO.

SE SENTARON EN EL SOFA FRENTE AL TELEVISOR CON LAS LUCES APAGADAS, JAMAS LO DEMOSTRO PERO BLAINE NO DEJABA DE REIR POR VER A KURT PONERSE NERVIOSO Y EMOCIONARSE, ERA ALGO TONTO, QUIZA NI UN NIÑO SE COMPORTARIA ASI. DE HECHO ESTO ERA EN EXTREMO ABURRIDO, PERO TODO FUERA POR LOS MILLONES QUE LE ESPERABAN.

BLAINE CAYO EN UN PROFUNDO SUEÑO, FUE BASTANTE EXTRAÑO, SE VEIA A EL VESTIDO DE UN ELEGANTE TRAJE AZUL CON UNA CAPA BLANCA, BUSCANDO ENTRE LA GENTE A ALGUIEN, NO SABIA A QUIEN PERO SE NOTABA DESESPERADO, FUE HASTA QUE LO VIO… UN HERMOSO CHICO DE BLANCO, LUCIENDO SU DELICIOSA PIEL PALIDA Y OJOS CONFUSOS OBSERVANDO A SU ALREDEDOR. EN LA SIGUIENTE ESCENA SIMPLEMENTE SE ENCONTRABAN BAILANDO, TOMADOS DE LAS MANOS RECARGANDO SU CABEZA EN EL HOMBRO DEL OTRO, OJOS CERRADOS PARA QUE LA OSCURIDAD ACLARARA SUS SENTIMIENTOS, CON ELLA SUS PENSAMIENTOS ERAN LIBRES DE CREER EN ALGO QUE ACABABAN DE ENCONTRAR, EL AMOR.

BLAINE DESPERTO BRUSCAMENTE, SUSPIRANDO Y ABRIENDO LOS OJOS PUDIENDO VER ENFRENTE SUYOS LOS CREDITOS FINALES CON PEQUEÑAS LETRAS BLANCAS. TALLO SUS OJOS LENTAMENTE, FUE CUANDO LA IMAGEN SE ACLARO QUE PUDO DARSE CUENTA, KURT DESCANSABA EN SUS PIERNAS, ESAS GRANDES PESTAÑAS POR ENCIMA DE SU MEJILLA, SU PIEL BLANCA, SE PODIA SENTIR QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO QUEBRARIA, QUE ERA TAN FRAGIL PERO A LA VEZ FUERTE. NO SUPO QUE HACER PRECISAMENTE, TENIA QUE IRSE DE ALLI, POR EL CONTRARIO NO DESEABA DESPERTARLO, SE VEIA PERFECTO ASI. LO OBSERVO UNOS MINUTOS, PARA POSTERIORMENTE MOVERSE POCO A POCO A FIN DE REEMPLAZAR SUS PIERNAS POR UNA SUAVE ALMOHADA QUE SE ENCONTRABA ALADO SUYO. AL ESTAR YA DE PIE NO PUDO EVITAR VOLVERLO A CONTEMPLAR, INCONSIENTEMENTE UNA SONRISA SE DIBUJO EN RU ROSTRO, AL CAER EN CUENTA DE ESTO SE OBLIGO A SI MISMO A BORRARLA E IRSE, NO PODIA DEJAR QUE ALGO CRECIERA ENTRE LOS DOS.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

BLAINE SE PREPARABA CON SUS COMPAÑEROS DE CORO PARA EL PROXIMO CONCURSO, LAS REGIONALES, TODOS LLEVABAN PUESTOS SUS ELEGANTES TRAJES OSCUROS CON FRANJAS ROJAS, EL ESCUDO DE LA ACADEMIA DALTON JUNTO A LA CORBATA RAYADA. JUNTOS COLOCARON UN DISCO EN UNA PEQUEÑA GRABADORA, TODOS SENTADOS EN LOS ELEGANTES SILLONES DE PIEL. COMENZO A ESCUCHARSE:  watch?v=RK33ZkK9vBQ

Blaine. ¡No chicos! Sigo pensando que hay que subirla de tono, mi voz suena muy grave

Jeff. Dejalo asi Blaine, esta perfecto. Podria votarla para usarla en las regionales

Blaine. ¡Nada de eso! Ya tenemos listas las canciones para el concurso

Nick. ¿les parece si ensayamos en el auditorio Raise Your Glass?

Blaine. Correcto, pero rápido

SE ENCAMINARON AL AUDITORIO OSCURO, EL CUAL SE ILUMINO AL INICIAR EL NUMERO, Y ES QUE AQUELLOS EFECTOS DABAN ASPECTO DE YA ESTAR EN EL CONCURSO E INCLUSO MEJOR, Y QUE SE ESPERA DE UNA ESCUELA PRIVADA DONDE SE PUEDE COMPRAR LO QUE SE PLAZCA. Y MAS PARA UN CORO GANADOR DE LOS NACIONALES 3 AÑOS SEGUIDOS.

watch?v=2aCRgOZSd-g

Blaine. ¡Buen ensayo chicos! Pueden irse, es todo por hoy

Sebastian. A clases chicos

BLAINE APENAS HIBA BAJANDO LOS ESCALONES DE LA PLATAFORMA CUANDO SE ENCONTRO FRENTE A EL A KURT.

Blaine. ¿Kurt? ¿Qué haces aquí, como entraste?

Kurt. Te sorprendería lo fácil que es entrar a tu escuela privada, y dices que yo soy el rico

Blaine. Tengo que recordarte, puedo venir a esta escuela por el dinero que me pagas, tu me mantienes

Kurt. Ok ya basta. Su presentación fue asombrosa

Blaine. Gracias, es para los regionales

Kurt. Lo se… es por eso que vine. Se enfrentaran a muchos coros este año, entre esos New Directions

Blaine. Si, no tengo idea quienes sean

Kurt. Es mi coro

Blaine. ¿enserio? Quieres decir que seremos rivales

Kurt. Exacto, pero además…

Blaine. ¿pasa algo?

Kurt. Hoy al llegar a la escuela, fue horrible

Blaine. ¿Qué paso?

Kurt. Me acusaron de ser homosexual, yo lo negué al principio, pero despues una porrista llamada Brittany difundio en la escuela una foto nuestra… ayer, cuando me besaste… todos comenzaron a ignorarme e incluso me arrojaron mi primer slusshie. Y mas que ello, mis amigos estuvieron humillándome todo el dia, los del club glee no, esos chicos con únicos, pero aun asi, jamas me había sentido asi. Lo que me deprime mas es que Santana rompió conmigo, digo realmente la ame.

Blaine. *tal como lo planee* enserio lo siento, no era mi intención causar esto

Kurt. No te preocupes, solo quería verte y preguntarte si querías ir por un café o algo

Blaine. Claro…

AMBOS CAMINARON HASTA THE LIMA BEAN, SE FORMARON EN LA CAJA, AL LLEGAR KURT PIDIO EL CAFÉ DE AMBOS, BLAINE IMPACTADO QUE SABIA SU ORDEN DE CAFÉ LE PREGUNTO COMO ES QUE SABIA CUAL ERA SU CAFÉ PREFERIDO, KURT SOLO CONTESTO QUE UNA VEZ LO MENCIONO Y NO LO OLVIDO. BLAINE NOTO AQUELLO LINDO, NUNCA NADIE SE HABIA TOMADO EL TIEMPO DE PRESTAR ATENCION A CADA COSA QUE DECIA.

Blaine. ¿no te incomoda esto Kurt?

Kurt. ¿de que hablas?

Blaine. Alguien de Mckinley nos podría ver y aumentarían las burlas

Kurt. No me importa, puedo sacrificar hasta mi éxito

Blaine. ¿por mi?

Kurt. Por ti

BLAINE SINTIO ESA ENERGIA DESCARGARSE EN SU SER, UNA EMOCION QUE LLENO SU MENTE Y PROVOCO COSQUILLAS EN SU INTERIOR, ALGO INSIGNIFICANTE QUE DE PRONTO NACIO.

Kurt. Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir

Blaine. Claro, cuídate *De lo que te esta por venir*

ANTES DE SALIR, KURT DIO UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA A BLAINE, Y SE ALEJO. BLAINE RIO AL VER COMO TODO EL TIEMPO LLEVABA SUS LENTES Y BUFANDA, Y AUN SORPRENDIDO PORQUE A PESAR DE USAR SIEMPRE LA MISMA BUFANDA TODOS LOS DIAS LA LUCIA DIFERENTE.

KURT SALIO FELIZ DEL LUGAR, ESE CHICO EMOCIONABA CADA PARTE DE SU CUERPO.

*LLAMADA*

Blaine. ¿hola?

Sebastian. ¿Cómo estas amor?

Blaine. Todo conforme a lo planeado, ¿tienes el auditorio?

Sebastian. Claro, pero hablaba para saber si hoy podíamos vernos

Blaine. Eres tan sexy

Sebastian. Te amo, te veo en mi casa a las 10pm

PASARON LA NOCHE JUNTOS, BLAINE CREIA QUE AL HACERLO CON SEBASTIAN ESTABA LLENANDO SU CORAZON, CREIA QUE ESO ES A LO QUE LA GENTE SE REFERIAN AL HABLAR DEL AMOR. VIVIO CON ESA IDEA HASTA EL AMANECER, DONDE AMBOS DESPERTARON AGITADOS, FUE UNA NOCHE LLENA DE ACCION, ESTABAN CON LOS OJOS ABIERTOS, SIN EMBARGO SOLO OBSERVABAN EL TECHO. FUE HASTA QUE SONO EL TELEFONO DE BLAINE, UN MENSAJE EN SU BANDEJA DE ENTRADA.

*CHAT*

KURT. –Buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste?—

BLAINE. –Contento en verdad—

KURT. -Bueno nos vemos en la escuela, te extraño-

BLAINE. -Yo mas-

Sebastian. ¿con quien te mensajeas?

Blaine. Es Kurt, a veces fastidia con sus mensajes, pero debo fingir que me agradan

Sebastian. Ignoralo y besame

BLAINE ACEPTA Y SE COLOCA ENCIMA DE SEBASTIAN, AUN SIN ROPA.

YA EN LA ESCUELA

Blaine. Hey guapo, ¿adivina que consegui?

Kurt. Dilo

Blaine. Un concierto, en NY

Kurt. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste en solo un dia?

Blaine. Tengo contactos, ¿no te agrada la idea?

Kurt. ¡por supuesto que si! New York es mi lugar preferido, de hecho voy a pedir NYADA… ¡Gracias! (abraza a Blaine)

Blaine. ¿para eso soy tu manager no? Te lo mereces

PASARON ALGUNAS SEMANAS, EL GRAN DIA LLEGO, SE HIZO PROPAGANDA, PUBLICIDAD. SE ESTIMABA UNA ASISTENCIA MINIMA DE 10,000 PERSONAS. EN LOS CAMERINOS…

Blaine. ¿Cómo esta mi estrella?

Kurt. Nervioso

Blaine. ¿enserio? Haces esto siempre

Kurt. Siento que algo saldrá mal

Blaine. Hey no te preocupes, aquí estoy yo, para apoyarte… eres mi mejor amigo, no dejare que nada pase

Kurt. Gracias

Blaine. Hora de salir, ¿escuchas a tus fans? No los hagas esperar mas

KURT SALE, ANTES DE SUBIR LOS ESCALONES AL ESCENARIO BLAINE LE GUIÑA EL OJO, EL IMITA LA ACCION Y SE ENCUENTRA FRENTE A UN TELON ROJO. COMENZO A CANTAR

watch?v=RWLCeippG2k

POSTERIORMENTE, CANTO "Not the Boy Next Door"

watch?v=AeBRYH1urvw

Comin' home used to feel so good

I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood

I've seen the world at a faster pace

And I'm comin' now from a diff'rent place

Though I may look the same way to you

Underneath there is somebody new

I am not the boy next door

I don't belong like I did before

Nothin' ever seems like it used to be

You can have your dreams, but you can't have me

Oh, I can't come back there anymore

'Cause I am not the boy next door

You've been savin' those souvenirs,

Faded photographs from our foolish years

We made plans, but they're wearin' thin

And they won't work out 'cause I don't fit in

And those mem'ries will just weigh me down

'Cause I got no place to keep 'em uptown

I am not the boy next door

I don't belong like I did before

Nothin' ever seems like it used to be

You can have your dreams, but you can't have me

Oh, I can't go back there anymore

'Cause I am not the boy next door…

BLAINE DESDE ABAJO ADMIRO A KURT, REALMENTE SE VEIA HERMOSO, SU VOZ ERA FANTASTICA, TENIA QUE CONTEMPLARLO ANTES DE QUE SUCEDIERA AQUELLO…

LA CANCION FUE INTERRUMPIDA PORQUE KURT CAYO AL SUELO, DEJO DE CANTAR Y LA MUSICA PARO. SE LEVANTO LENTAMENTE Y DESCONCERTADO, ¿Qué HABIA OCURRIDO? HIZO SUS MOVIMIENTOS COMO LOS HABIA PRACTICADO, SIMPLEMENTE DE LA NADA SE VIO EN EL SUELO. AVERGONZADO PIDIO QUE LA MUSICA CONTINUARA, Y SIGUIO CANTANDO. ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE INSEGURO, SUS FANS ESTABAN COMPLETAMENTE EN SILENCIO.

And I'm sorry for just bein' me

But if you'd look past the past you could see

That I am not

Nothin' ever seems like it used to be

Oh, You can have your dreams, but you can't have me

I can't go back there anymore

'Cause I am not the boy next door

I am not the boy next door

AL DAR POR FINALIZADA LA MELODIA SE ESCUCHARON UNOS CUANTOS APLAUSOS, TODOS SEGUIAN CONFUNDIDOS.

TRATO DE SEGUIR COMO SI NADA HUBIESE PASADO, AUNQUE POR DENTRO SE SENTIA CULPABLE. CONTINUO CON "Defying Gravity"

watch?v=0uVLVflRo0I

Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules

Of someone else's game

Too late for second-guessing

Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try

Defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I am defying gravity

And you won't bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits

''cause someone says they're so

Some things I cannot change

But till I try, I'll never know!

Too long I've been afraid of

Losing love I guess I've lost

Well, if that's love

It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy

Defying gravity…

FUE CUANDO LAS LUCES SE APAGARON, LA MUSICA, TODO DEJO DE FUNCIONAR. SE ESCUCHARON GRITOS DEL PUBLICO, SE PUDIERON OBSERVAR PANTALLAS DECELULARES POR TODO EL LUGAR, ESPERANDO QUE ESTAS ALUMBRARAN UN POCO. KURT QUEDO IMPACTADO, ¿Qué ES LO QUE ESTABA SUCEDIENDO? FUE CUANDO TODAS LAS MIRADAS SE POSARON SOBRE EL. SENTIA MORIR PERO TOMO UNA DECISION… CANTAR A CAPELLA

I'd sooner buy

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

And you won't bring me down!

I'd sooner buy

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

And never bring me down!

bring me down!

ohh ohhh ohhhh!

NADIE HIZO EL MAS MINIMO SONIDO, HASTA QUE LOS APLAUSOS COMENZARON POCO A POCO, SE EXTENDIERON A TODO EL AUDITORIO DONDE COMENZARON A GRITAR -¡KURT! ¡KURT!- EL SONRIO Y MANDO UN BESO CON LA MANO, HACIENDO QUE ESTOS GRITARAN MAS.

BLAINE MARAVILLADO POR LO OCURRIDO TAMBIEN APLAUDIO, EL LO HABIA PLANEADO TODO, COLOCO EN EL PISO Y CORTO LA ENERGIA ELECTRICA, PERO A PESAR DE ELLO EL PUDO SEGUIR ADELANTE, ESE CHICO ERA UNICO.

CONFIADO EN SI MISMO, SIGUIO CANTANDO A CAPELLA "Candles" SUS ADMIRADORES LO ACOMPAÑARON CON EL CORO DE FONDO

The power lines went out

And I am all alone

But I don't really care at all

Not answering my phone

BLAINE AL SENTIRSE CULPABLE (LO CUAL NUNCA HABIA SENTIDO) SUBIO AL ESCENARIO PARA CANTAR UN DUETO CON EL, SENTIA EL HACERLO.

All the games you played

The promises you made

Couldn't finish what you started

Only darkness still remains

KURT LO MIRO SORPRENDIDO, LO MIRO ENAMORADO

Lost sight

Couldn't see

When it was you and me

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

I'm beginning to see the light

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

But I think I'll be alright

One day

You will wake up

With nothing but "you're sorrys"

And someday

You will get back

Everything you gave me

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

I'm beginning to see the light

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

But I think I'll be alright

TODOS COMENZARON A APLUDIR, LOS GRITOS Y APLAUSOS LLENARON EL LUGAR. BLAINE ESTABA APUNTO DE BAJAR, PERO ALGO MUY DENTRO DE SI LO OBLIGO A REGRESAR, SE PUSO FRENTE A KURT Y LO ABRAZO. BAJO ENSEGUIDA HECHA LA ACCION. KURT EMOCIONADO SIGUIO CON EL CONCIERTO A CAPELLA.

_**COMENTA SI TE GUSTO! NO ME DIGAN QUE NO SE ESTA PONIENDO LINDO :3 ¡Y EMOCIONANTE! Gracias por leer :D tambien puedes leerlo en Klaine Forever Latino**_


	3. LO ESTAS LOGRANDO BLAINE

_**CAPITULO ESPECIAL**_

_**LO ESTAS LOGRANDO BLAINE**_

-La estrella de televisión Kurt Hummel ayer vivio una humillación extrema, ya que despues de caer al suelo en uno de sus números la energía eléctrica se fue. A este se le ocurrio improvisar y cantar a capella pero según lo que muchos dicen fue un gasto en vano, Kurt no tenia la misma voz que se escucha en los discos, ¿es que su voz es editada?—

Finn. ¡ya me arte! (apagando el televisor)

Kurt. ¿Cómo es posible que digan eso?

Rachel. ¡el concierto fue un éxito! No saben reconocer talento

Finn. No, lo que ellos quieren es hacerte caer para hacer brillar estrellas de sus compañías

Rachel. Esto es un asco

Kurt. Déjenlo, nadie ve las noticias hoy, además mis fans saben lo que paso, sentí su energía se que les encanto

Finn. ¿tu manager no tiene algo que ver en esto?

Kurt. ¿Blaine? ¡claro que no!

Finn. Desde que el llego todo ha cambiado, ahora no te das cuenta porque todo esta pasando poco a poco

Kurt. Jamas haría algo asi, somos amigos… quizá algo mas…

Rachel. (emocionada y sentándose junto a Kurt) ¡enserio! ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kurt. Me dice cumplidos, me ayuda y apoya, me manda mensajes monos, todo el tiempo me llama por teléfono…

Rachel. ¡que emoción! Mi Kurt se esta enamorando (en tono de burla)

Kurt. Odio decirlo… pero si, creo que si

Finn. No me parece correcto

Rachel. No seas aguafiestas

Finn. No es eso… es que siento algo extraño por ese chico

COMIENZA A SONAR EL CELULAR DE KURT

Kurt. ¿Si?... (una cara de angustia y preocupación se dibuja en su rostro, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y solto el teléfono)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

EN EL HOSPITAL…

Mercerdes. ¡llegamos! (con la respiración agitada) ¿Qué paso chicos?

Rachel. Es el padre de Kurt…

Mercedes. ¿Qué ocurre con el?

Rachel. Le dio un paro, hay un 90% de probabilidad de que muera hoy, o alrededor de esta semana

Santana. Que desgracia

Finn. Lo se, no puedo evitar llorar (secando sus lagrimas)

Santana. ¿Dónde esta Kurt?

Finn. Por haya sentado, solo, no quiere hablar con nadie

Brittany. ¿y como paso esto?

Finn. ¿Quién eres?

Santana. Una nueva amiga, espero no les incomode que haya venido

Rachel. Claro que no, en fin dice el doctor que tomo medicamentos que no le habían sido recetados, esto provoco una reacción negativa en su cuerpo

Mercedes. Asi que… ¿solo resta esperar?

Finn. Solo eso. Mi madre también se encuentra mal, ¿y como no? Llevan solo unos meses de casados

Santana. Tengo que hablar con Kurt

Finn. ¡No! Quiere estar solo, lo único que vas a lograr es que se altere

Santana. ¡Ya esta alterado Hudson! Ahora quítate de mi camino antes de que te meta algo

Brittany. Porfavor Santana… deja solo a mi unicornio

Santana. Pero es mi exnovio… no puedo dejarlo y ya. Si, se beso con otro chico, pero tengo que apoyarlo (evita a todos y se sienta junto a Kurt)

Kurt. ¿Qué haces aquí Santana?

Santana. ¿Cómo estas?

Kurt. Hace unos días me gritaste diciéndome que no me amabas, que lo nuestro siempre fue una mentira, que fui un error en tu vida… ¿y vienes a preguntarme como me encuentro cuando mi papa esta apunto de morir?

Santana. Se que hice mal, se que nuestro noviazgo nunca fue el mejor, pero me di cuenta del chico que eres Kurt, eres único y especial, admirable en verdad. Perdoname, estaba dolida, me engañaste besandote con alguien mas.

Kurt. Si… lo siento

Santana. En fin, ¿mejores amigos?

Kurt. (dibujando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios) mejores amigos

Santana. Ven con nosotros, te ayudaremos

Kurt. (no tan convencido sigue a Santana y se sienta junto a Finn, recargándose en su hombro)

Brittany. Ahora regreso (se aleja unos cuantos pasos y saca su teléfono)

*LLAMADA*

Blaine. Hola, ¿ocurre algo?

Brittany. El papa de Kurt se puso mal

Blaine. Lo se

Brittany. Deberías venir a verlo

Blaine. ¿Por qué?

Brittany. No puedes dejarlo solo, son amigos

Blaine. ¿Qué? El piensa que somos amigos, es algo totalmente diferente

Brittany. Ooh… ya entiendo, ¿tu planeaste esto?

Blaine. Es lo peor que he hecho, felicítame

Brittany. ¿Qué hiciste Blaine?

Blaine. Su padre morirá, eso lo hará caer de una vez por todas. Cambie su medicamento un noche que fui a la casa de Kurt

Brittany. ¡¿hiciste que?!

Blaine ¿genial no?

Brittany. ¡¿GENIAL?! ¿jugar con la vida de alguien te parece "genial"? ¡eres un estúpido!

Blaine. Hey linda calmate

Brittany. ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! Soporto que arruines la vida de otras personas, pero no que termines con ellas

Blaine. Es por dinero para la arena de…

Brittany. ¡callate! No quiero volver a saber nada de ti en mi vida

Blaine. Espera, espera, ¿estas rompiendo conmigo?

Brittany. Ha si, además le diré a todo el mundo quien ha sido la persona que ha divulgado chismes sobre las estrellas del momento, que ellas son inocentes

Blaine. No te atrevas Brittany

Brittany. ¿Por qué no lo haría?

Blaine. Porque puedo contraatacar, puedo arruinarte la vida, tu futuro, a tus amigos, a tu familia. Si alguien se entera de algo de lo que hago será obvio que fuiste tu, asi que no te sorprenda que de pronto un día despiertes sola…

BRITTANY MOLESTA TERMINA CON LA LLAMADA Y REGRESA

Santana. ¿pasa algo malo Britt?

Brittany. No es nada, nada importante por ahora

PASO EL RESTO DE LA TARDE JUNTO A SANTANA, MERCEDES, RACHEL, FINN Y KURT. VARIAS VECES TUVO EL DESEO DE PODER DECIR QUIEN ERA LA PERSONA QUE HABIA CAUSADO TODO, PERO GUARDO SILENCIO. ¿DE QUE SERVIRIA QUE SUPIERAN SI DE CUALQUIER MODO SU PADRE MORIRIA?

Xxx. ¿familia Hummel?

Finn. Somos nosotros Doctor

Rachel. ¿Cómo esta Burt?

Dr . muy delicado, necesitamos hayar una cura para la sustancia que consumio

Santana. ¿seguira con vida?

Dr . si, por el momento no hay nada que indique lo contrario. Sin embargo tendrá que quedarse aquí unos meses

Kurt. ¿puedo pasar a verlo? (con voz apenas audible y cortada)

Dr . Claro

KURT ENTRA A LA HABITACION, UN ILUMINADO, AUNQUE PEQUEÑO CUARTO. SUS OJOS SE NOTABAN NO HABIA DEJADO DE LLORAR HACIA HORAS, SE ENCONTRABAN HINCHADOS Y DECAIDOS.

Burt. ¿Kurt…?

Kurt. Papa, ¿Cómo sigues? (tomándole la mano)

Burt. Bien, solo fue un paro

Kurt. ¿pero que sucedió? ¿compraste la medicina equivocada?

Burt. Estoy seguro de que era la correcta… no se que pudo haber pasado mal

Kurt. Carole fue a nuestro hogar, tuvo que ir por unos papeles y documentos oficiales para que te pudieran internar

Burt. Bien, asi que estare aquí largo rato

Kurt. Pero con nuestro apoyo, vendre a verte todos los días, lo prometo

Burt. Ok, gracias, te amo hijo

Kurt. Yo también, aunque aveces olvide decírtelo

Burt. ¿Cómo te fue en tu concierto?

Kurt. Bien, pero muchas cosas no resultaron conforme a lo planeado

CONVERSARON JUNTOS LARGO RATO, INTERCAMBIANDO ANECDOTAS Y RISAS, HACIA TIEMPO QUE NO TENIAN UN TIEMPO PADRE E HIJO, ERA ALGO UNICO Y ESPECIAL. AL CAER LA NOCHE KURT TUVO QUE IRSE, BURT QUEDO AL CUIDADO DE CAROLE. AL INSTANTE DE LLEGAR CAYO DORMIDO.

Finn. ¡KURT! ¡despierta! ¡ahora!

Kurt. ¿Qué pasa? (soltando un bostezo)

Finn. escucha lo que circula en internet

KURT PRESTO ATENCION, ERA UNA GRABACION DE AUDIO

***Xxx. ¿entonces intercambiaste las pastillas de tu padre?

Kurt. Necesitaba deshacerme de el, necesito ya de la fortuna que me va a heredar

Xxx. ¿y matarlo es la única solución que encontraste?

Kurt. ¿Qué mas? Además ya esta viejo y enfermo***

Kurt. ¡¿Qué FUE ESO?! no es real, no podrías creer eso

Finn. Claro que no, alguien lo hizo, alguien esta tramando destruirte

Kurt. ¿Cuántas visitas tiene?

Finn. Miles

Kurt. Diablos ¡mi vida ha caído! Mira los comentarios (desplazando la ventana)

La Peor Persona Del Mundo

No Puedo Creer Que Fui Tu Fan

No Puedo Describir Lo Que Eres

Abajo Kurt Hummel

Kurt. me odian, Finn me odian… solo porque la página tiene restringidas las groserías, si no ya hasta me habrían dicho quien me va a violar y como…

Finn. Descubriremos quien hizo esto

KURT DESESPERADAMENTE SE SOLTO A LLORAR, LO UNICO QUE PUDO HACER FINN EN ESOS MOMENTOS FUE ABRAZARLO, FUERTEMENTE.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

EN LA ACADEMIA DALTON, THE WARBLERS SE PREPARABAN PARA LAS REGIONALES. LA COMPETENCIA ERA EN UNOS DIAS

Blaine. ¡Chicos reaccionen! Son doce "tums" antes de silbar #Do, para proseguir con la escala de Sib con acorde en octavas, pausando con ligeros "bills"

Jeff. Deberíamos descansar un poco Blaine

Blaine. ¡aaggh! Esta bien solo 5 minutos

EL GRUPO SALE DE LA HABITACION, BLAINE ESTABA POR TOMAR ASIENTO CUANDO FUERTES PASOS SE ESCUCHARON, ABRIENDO VIOLENTAMENTE LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL DEL CUARTO

Brittany. ¡hey tu estúpido! (Blaine ignorándola, toma asiento)

Brittany. ¡no me digas que no fuiste tu!

Blaine. Crei que no tenia que volverte a dirigir la palabra

Brittany. Pues ya lo hiciste, ahora confiesa

Blaine. ¿de que hablas?

Brittany. Llevo un solo dia de conocer a Kurt, es alguien diferente, una estrella realmente talentosa y buena con la gente

Blaine. Ya esta bien, lo admito, yo hice la grabación

Brittany. (suelta una cachetada a Blaine) ¿Cómo?

Blaine. edite nuestras llamadas, solo eso

Brittany. ¿no te das cuenta de lo que haces? ¡Kurt no se merece esto! ¿es que todas las veces que has salido con el han sido una mentira? ¡al menos algo pequeño debes de sentir por el! ¡al menos debes de tener corazon!

Blaine. Lo tengo, amo el dinero, quiero el dinero y tendre el dinero

Brittany. ¡eres un…! (da la media vuelta y corre lejos de allí, no podía hacer nada mas)

Blaine. Lo estas logrando Blaine, lo estas logrando (suena su teléfono)

*LLAMADA*

Kurt. ¿Blaine…?

Blaine. ¡Kurt! ¿Cómo estas? No quería llamarte, no sabia si te encontrabas bien

Kurt. ¿te enteraste de lo que paso?

Blaine. Si… de hecho ya escuche la grabación

Kurt. ¡es falsa!

Blaine. Lo se, tu no eres asi

Kurt. Quiero morir, no solo mi carrera mi vida ha quedado marcada, por una mentira

Blaine. Hey tranquilo, vamos a salir de esta juntos

Kurt. Gracias Blaine… y… dejando de hablar de mi ¿Qué tal? ¿listo para las regionales?

Blaine. Quizá, pero tenemos muy poca probabilidad de ganar, escuche que tendras un solo. Tu voz es la mas hermosa que he escuchado, nadie se podría comparar a ella.

Kurt. Wow, gracias, les deseo suerte, y que gane el mejor

Blaine. Nos vemos Kurt, cuídate

Kurt. Te amo…

LA LLAMADA ES CORTADA POR KURT, NO PODIA CREER QUE SE LO HABIA DICHO, PERO MAS QUE ELLO BLAINE NO PODIA CREER LO QUE HABIA ESCUCHADO, ESO SOLO SE LO HABIA DICHO SEBASTIAN, PERO LLEVABAN DIAS DE NO HABLARSE, BRITTANY PERO AHORA ERA COMO SU NEMESIS. ¿PERO QUE SE LO DIJERA ALGUIEN QUE ESTABA SUFRIENDO POR SU CAUSA? ESO ERA ALGO COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE… ESE TE AMO SE SINTIO DISTINTO A LOS DEMAS…

_**Lo se, Blaine es un malote 7u7 ¡pero las cosas mejoran no se preocupen! Yo solo quiero ya ver Klaine Cx, lo saben pero se los recuerdo seguro algun dia eran novios 3**_


	4. NADIE SACRIFICARA NADA POR TI

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**NADIE SACRIFICARA NADA POR TI**_

*Resumen del capitulo especial. Blaine cambio las medicinas de Burt (que esta enfermo), a modo de que llego al hospital. Brittany se vuelve amiga de Mercedes, Santana y Kurt, cuando ella se entera de lo que Blaine esta haciendo termina con él. En una llamada Kurt le confiesa su amor a Blaine y este afirma que de los muchos –te amo- que había recibido este había sido diferente.*

LLEGO EL GRAN DIA, LAS REGIONALES, Y LOS COROS PARTICIPANTES SE PREPARABAN TRAS EL ESCENARIO EN SUS RESPECTIVOS CAMERINOS, SI SE LES PODIA LLAMAR ASI.

Mr Schuester. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes chicos, el año pasado perdimos las regionales, pero yo se que hoy llegaremos mas alto.

Quinn. Les quiero agradecer chicos, antes de unirme a este coro era una engreída, presumida

Mercedes. Eso es cierto

Santana. Al igual que yo

Kurt. Tu lo sigues siendo Santana

Santana. Hey, he me he sabido comportar con ustedes

Brittany. Muy cierto, ¿tienen idea de las bromas que les hace a las animadoras?

Santana. Son insoportables, casi como Rachel

Rachel. He tratado de rebajarme a su nivel para que seamos amigas

Finn. Hey alto chicas, no debemos pelear, menos siendo la familia que somos

Sam. Hay personas que no les hablo mucho aquí… pero quiero que sepan que todos son parte de mi sueño, de ser alguien grande

Artie. Todos sentimos lo mismo

Tina. ¡esta bien! Ya dejemos de hablar y a practicar

Mike. ¡pero ayer pasamos las 24 horas cantando!

Puck. Estamos cansados, ¿Por qué no dejamos que solo pase?

Lauren. ¡dejen de estar de nenas! Andando

ENSAYARON UN POCO, SOLO PARA ESTAR SEGUROS DE NO OLVIDAR DIVERSOS PASOS DIFICILES. AL TERMINAR, KURT SALIO CORRIENDO SIN QUE NADIE LO NOTARA. ABRIO UNA PUERTA AL FONDO DEL PASILLO, DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN LOS VESTIDOS QUE LLEVARIAN PUESTOS LAS CHICAS, DESPUES DE MOVER UNAS CAJAS DEL FONDO LOGRO SACAR UN HERMOSO RAMO DE ROSAS, LAS ADMIRO UN POCO PARA DESPUES CERRAR LA PUERTA.

Brittany. ¿Para quién son?

Kurt. Oh Britt, me has asustado… amm… para desearle suerte a un amigo

Brittany. *no digas que es Blaine, no digas que es Blaine* ¿Quién?

Kurt. Es de Dalton, The Warblers

Brittany. ¿y porque se las vas a dar? ¿el ha hecho algo bueno por ti? (lo dijo molesta)

Kurt. Mucho, y lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir

RODEO A BRITTANY Y CONTINUO AVANZANDO. ELLA ANHELABA PODER DECIRLE TODO LO QUE TRAMABA BLAINE, KURT ERA UN GRAN CHICO, NO QUERIA QUE LE PASARA ALGUN MAL, SIN EMBARGO ESTABA AMENAZADA.

AL LLEGAR A LA PUERTA QUE DECIA "The Warblers" LA TOCO TEMEROSO, Y EN ELLA SE ASOMO ESE HERMOSO ROSTRO…

Blaine. ¿Kurt?

Kurt. Te deseo suerte (entregándole las flores)

Blaine. Kurt, son hermosas

Kurt. Que gane el mejor

AL RETIRARSE KURT, BLAINE PERCIBIO EL DELICIOSO AROMA QUE EMERGIA DE AQUEL MARAVILLOSO OBSEQUIO. REALMENTE ERAN HERMOSAS, REFLEJABAN ALGO ESPECIAL QUE NO ALCANZABA A COMPRENDER. SALIO Y ESCONDIO EL RAMO EN UN PEQUEÑO CUARTO DE LIMPIEZA, NO PODIA DEJARLAS VER A SEBASTIAN. AL REGRESAR A SU CAMERINO…

Blaine. ¡bien chicos! Se que lo lograremos

Jeff. ¿estas bien Blaine?

Blaine. ¡increible! ¿Por qué preguntas?

Nick. Antes de salir de aquí estabas gritándonos que éramos un fracaso, unos retrasados e inadaptados.

Blaine. Oh, pues…

Trent. Estas e-na-mo-ra-do

Blaine. ¿Qué?

Wesley. Si, seguramente tu novia de vino a ver ¿no es cierto?

Sebastian. Esperen, esperen ¿Qué no habias terminado con Brittany?

David. ¡terminaste con Brittany! Pero Blaine, ella era hermosa y dulce

Blaine. Lo nuestro no funciono

Thad. Eso simplemente significa que ya hay alguien mas… que te puso de tan buen humor

Blaine. ¡ya déjenlo! (las luces de la habitación se apagaron y encendieron repetidas veces) somos los primeros, ok, concéntrense, vamos con todo

KURT TOMO LUGAR JUNTO CON NEW DIRECTIONS, HABIA 6 COROS PARTICIPANDO, ENTRE ELLOS VOCAL ADRENALINE, CRAWFORD COUNTRY DAY (LAS HERMANAS DE LA ACADEMIA DALTON), THE HIPSTERS Y THE HOOSIERDADDIES. SE PRESENTARON A LOS QUE SERIAN LOS JUECES ESTE AÑO, POSTERIORMENTE SE ESCUCHO.

-De la Academia Dalton, un aplauso para… ¡The Warblers!-

watch?v=QjN3we3Wmw4

AL TERMINAR TODOS SE COLOCARON DE PIE, OBVIAMENTE ENTRE ELLOS KURT, AL BLAINE CRUZAR LA MIRADA CON ÉL, UN NERVIOSISMO LO INVADIO, SINTIENDO QUE SI COMETIA ALGUN ERROR KURT LO PODRIA VER ¿Por qué LE PRECUPABA ESO? TENIA QUE CONCENTRARSE

watch?v=2aCRgOZSd-g

Right right, turn off the lights,

we're gonna lose our minds tonight,

what's the dealio?

VOLVIO A MIRAR A KURT, AUN NO ENTENDIA PORQUE NO PODIA EVITAR VERLO

I love when it's all too much,

5am turn the radio up

where's the rock and roll?

BLAINE SE COMENZO A MAREAR, ALGO EXTRAÑO QUE LE IMPEDIA MOVERSE CON LIBERTAD

Party Crasher,

Penny Snatcher,

Call me up if you want gangsta

Don't be fancy, just get dancey

Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong,

in all the right ways,

all my underdogs,

we will never be never be anything but loud

and nitty gritty dirty little freaks

won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,

just come on and come on and raise your glass

NO LO SOPORTO, SENTIA LA NECESIDAD DE VOLVER EL ESTOMAGO, FUE CUANDO DISCRETAMENTE DESAPARECIO POR EL TELON DE FONDO. AL DARSE CUENTA DE ESTO SUS COMPAÑEROS SIGUIERON A SEBASTIAN, QUE CONTINUO CANTANDO COMO PRINCIPAL. KURT SE LEVANTO DE INMEDIATO, SALIO DEL AUDITORIO HACIA LOS CAMERINOS, LO BUSCO EN LA HABITACION DONDE LO HABIA HAYADO ANTES, PERO NO SE ENCONTRABA ALLI, PASO ALGUNOS MINUTOS INSPECCIONANDO CADA CUARTO. HASTA QUE LO HAYO SENTADO EN UNA ESQUINA CON EL RAMO QUE LE HABIA REGALADO EN SUS MANOS.

Kurt. ¿Blaine? ¿paso algo malo?

Blaine. (llorando) lo arruine, llevamos ensayando para este concurso semanas, y lo acabo de echar a perder

Kurt. (sentándose junto a él) no digas eso

Blaine. ¡los jueces se darán cuenta! Falta un integrante y nos descalificaran

Kurt. Todavía puedes salir para la canción siguiente

Blaine. Pero ya no canto yo, toca el turno de sebastian.

Kurt. Tienes que apoyarlo ¿no?

Blaine. Me puse nervioso, nunca me sentí asi

Kurt. (tomándole la mano) escúchame, eres increíble Blaine, ahora quiero que salgas y continúes impresionando al publico

Blaine. ¿crees que pueda hacerlo?

Kurt. Yo se que puedes

Blaine. Gracias Kurt *era un agradecimiento sincero, no estaba fingiendo en lo absoluto* por cierto, me encantaron las flores

Kurt. Vamos (levantándose, acción imitada por Blaine)

ENTRO AL ESCENARIO EN EL MOMENTO EXACTO PARA CANTAR

watch?v=jU39LM4abh0

KURT ORGULLOSO SE PUSO DE PIE, ANIMANDO A LA DEMAS GENTE A QUE TAMBIEN LO HICIERA. AL FINALIZAR LA CANCION SUS MIRADAS DE NUEVO SU CRUZARON, KURT GUIÑO EL OJO A BLAINE, ESTE LE DIJO GRACIAS ATRAVES DE UNA SONRISA, UNA VERDADERA SONRISA.

AL SALIR DEL ESCENARIO, TODOS COMENZARON A GRITARLE, QUEJANDOSE DE QUE HABIA SUCEDIDO, PORQUE LOS DEJO SOLOS, SE SINTIO ABRUMADO, NUNCA HABIA HECHO ALGO MAL. CUANDO SEBASTIAN SE ACERCO EL ESPERABA QUE LO DEFENDIERA, QUE LO APOYARA, PERO EN VEZ DE ESO, LO EMPUJO Y GRITO -¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!-, TODOS SE FUERON ENFADADOS, DEJANDOLOS SOLOS

Blaine. ¿no me vas a preguntar porque me fui?

Sebastian. Eso no importa, me esforcé en esto y parece que a ti no te importa

Blaine. ¿Qué no me importa?

Sebastian. Además, se suponía que lo haríamos increíble para que ND quedara eliminado y Kurt no pasara a las nacionales

Blaine. Crei que me amabas

Sebastian. Ya te dije que el amor no existe, solo el sexo.

Blaine. ¡apoyame! Almenos muestra interés por mi

Sebastian. Perderemos por tu culpa

Blaine. ¿no te arriesgarías a perder por mi?

Sebastian. ¡Claro que no! No vales nada como para arruinar mi esfuerzo, no dejaría atrás a mis fans de Dalton por ti. Entiéndelo Blaine, nunca habrá alguien que sacrifique algo por ti, asi es este mundo. NADIE SACRIFICARA NADA POR TI

SEBASTIAN SE ALEJO Y DEJO A BLAINE PENSANDO, ERA CIERTO, NADIE HARIA ALGO TAN GRANDE POR EL.

SE PRESENTARON LOS COROS RESTANTES, FUE HASTA EL FINAL QUE TOCO EN TURNO DE NEW DIRECTIONS. BLAINE FUE AL CAMERINO DE KURT CON EL PROPOSITO DE DESEARLE BUENA SUERTE, SENTIA EL HACERLO, PERO CUANDO SE ABRIO LA PUERTA SE TOPO CON UNA SORPRESA.

Blaine. ¿Brittany?

Brittany. Blaine

Blaine. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Brittany. Soy parte de ND, me uní cuando descubri que estaba siendo muy tonta por dejarme llevar años en lo que me decias

Blaine. Eres una gran chica, pero…

Brittany. Prefieres el dinero, lo entiendo ¿a que veniste?

Blaine. A ver a Kurt

Brittany. ¡dejalo en paz! Podre no hacer nada, pero el vale mucho como para que juegues con sus sentimientos

Blaine. Vine a desearle suerte

Brittany. ¿enserio? O solo te lo quieres ganar para despues abandonarlo

Blaine. Enserio

Brittany. Lárgate (cerrando la puerta)

Mercedes. ¿Quién era?

Brittany. Un hada madrina, quería concedernos el deseo de ganar, pero le dije que nosotros podemos solos

Naya. Que lindo…

Kurt. Claro, si, aja (las luces se encendieron y apagaron, dándoles la señal de salida)

Mr She. ¡Vamos ND! (todos juntaron sus manos, dando aliento y quitando la preocupación)

-de Mckinley High School, ¡New Directions!-

watch?v=LbnrmEfa-EU

NARRA KURT. Inicie mi solo, como de costumbre, en realidad todos los equipos anteriores lo habían hecho pésimo. En cada uno había ocurrido un incidente, un chica cayo al bailar, a un joven se le olvido la letra, no salieron al escenario… nadie había hecho una actuación normal, pero mi coro seguramente lo haría. Fue hasta que me encontré con Blaine, lo observe largo rato, el también me veía muy atentamente. No podía dejar de pensar en la llamada que le hice –TE AMO- y era verdad, estaba perdidamente enamorado de él… había visto como sacrifico salidas, como practicaba para este concurso para que en el momento definitivo un malestar lo arruinara. No podía verlo perder, quería verlo feliz… si algo malo pasara con ND seguramente the warblers ganarían, eran los que lo habían hecho mejor. No puedo creer lo que estoy apunto de hacer…

KURT DESAFINO TERRIBLEMENTE MAL EN SU ULTIMA NOTA, TODOS SE QUEJARON ANTE TAL SONIDO, QUEDARON ASUSTADOS, LA MAYOR CELEBRIDAD DE LA NACION HABIA QUEDADO EN RIDICULO.

watch?v=UNegm_RO6Hk

watch?v=H-arpCZ_r4Q

HUBO APLAUSOS Y ALGUNOS GRITOS, EL CORO ENTRO AL CUARTO DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN ANTES DE SALIR.

Rachel. ¡Me puedes decir que fue eso!

Kurt. Desafine

Santana. Sabemos lo que hiciste, ¿pero porque justo hoy?

Puck. ¡si! todos los ensayos cantabas de maravilla, en tus cd en tus conciertos

Kurt. Perdón

Mercedes. ¡Kurt! ¡no ganaremos!

Finn. Déjenlo en paz, ni que lo hubiera hecho a propósito

Santana. ¡otro año sin ganar por tu culpa!

TODOS COMENZARON A GRITAR, FINN LOS TRATABA DE CALMAR, KURT SIMPLEMENTE SALIO CORRIENDO DE ALLI CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS, AL ENTRAR AL BAÑO ENJUAGO SU CARA TRATANDO DE ASIMILAR LO CURRIDO.

Blaine. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Kurt. ¿de que hablas? Solo desafine

Blaine. Soy tu manager, tu… tu… tu mejor amigo, te conozco, lo arruinaste apropósito

Kurt. Tengo una razón por lo que lo hice, algo privado

Blaine. ¡esto afectara la venta de discos! Todos te verán y no te escucharan mas, creeran que tu voz es editada o algo parecido *espera, ¿Qué no lo que querias era eso? Que ya nadie fuera fan de Kurt Hummel, ¿Por qué te preocupas?*

Kurt. Déjame en paz

Blaine. No Kurt, dime porque lo hiciste

Kurt. No es de tu incumbencia

Blaine. Claro que lo es

Kurt. Nos vemos luego (salio del baño)

BLAINE AUN INTRANQUILO LO SIGUIO A ESCONDIDAS, AL VER QUE COMENZO A CHARLAR CON UNA CHICA LO ESCUCHO SIGILOSAMENTE.

Santana. Me moleste, perdón, pero es que se que lo hiciste apropósito ¿Por qué?

Kurt. (suspiro) por Blaine

Santana. ¿tu manager?

Kurt. Es extraño decirle esto a tu ex pero… estoy enamorado de él

Santana. ¿eres gay?

Kurt. Eso creo, en fin, vi su esfuerzo para este concurso, y un accidente lo hiba a derrotar, no podía dejar que eso pasara

Santana. Deja ver si entendí. Lo amas, no querias que perdiera, asi que desafinaste para que the warblers ganara

Kurt. Si…

Santana. Eso es egoísta, New Directions también se esforzo

Kurt. ¡perdon!

BLAINE SINTIO DESMAYARSE, QUE SU MUNDO SE CAIA, KURT ESTABA ARRUINANDO SU ÉXITO POR EL, QUE SUS ADMIRADORES LO ABANDONARAN, QUE NO VENDIERA MAS DISCOS, TODO LO QUE HABIA LOGRADO SU VIDA ENTERA PORQUE EL SIMPLEMENTE GANARA UN ESTUPIDO CONCURSO.

SACRIFICO TODO POR ÉL.

BLAINE NO LO DUDO, LLEGO HASTA LA SALA DONDE ESTABAN REUNIDOS LOS JUECES. SE COLOCO UNA MASCARA NEGRA Y SACO UNA PISTOLA FALSA, ENTRO ABRIENDO LA PUERTA DE UNA PATADA. LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTABAN ALLI GRITARON, BLAINE ORDENO QUE SE CAYARAN Y NO HARIA NADA. UNA VOZ SE ATREVIO A PREGUNTAR QUE ERA LO QUE QUERIA, A LO QUE BLAINE RESPONDIO –SOLO HAGAN QUE ND GANE- Y SALIO SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR.

LOS COROS SE REUNIERON EN EL ESCENARIO

-Es la primera vez en la historia que pasa esto, chicos… primero diremos los 3 ultimos lugares-

MENCIONARON A 3 COROS QUE QUEDARON FUERA DE LA COMPETENCIA, QUEDANDO ASI VOCAL ADRENALINE, THE WARBLERS Y NEW DIRECTIONS.

Xxx. Y el ganador es…

Por primera vez en la historia, ¡los tres pasan a las nacionales!, aclarando que fueron el mejor de los peores…

Los tres coros comenzaron a celebrar, hicieron pasar a un integrante de cada uno para tomar el premio, paso Jesse, Kurt y Blaine, estos dos últimos accidentalmente al tomar el premio se tomaron las manos, al principio quisieron separarlas, pero despues se dejaron llevar, y no se negaron.

_**:DD un poco mas klaine ¿no? Comenta si te gusto, gracias por leer, son mi inspiracion :3 ¡leanlo tambien en Klaine Forever Latino! (fb)**_


	5. TE QUIERO PORQUE

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_**TE QUIERO PORQUE…**_

Narra Blaine. Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde las regionales, me encontraba practicando para las nacionales que se aproximaban. Cabe mencionar, entre Sebastian y yo nos llevábamos todos los solos, duetos y todo aquello importante, dejando a los demás como coro, lo cual nunca parecio incomodarles, pero quizá solo tenían miedo de que fueran hechados del glee club si se oponían. En fin estábamos en una junta "Warbler" decidiendo de que color serian los corbatines que utilizaríamos en la competencia, me sentía frustrado, estaba cansado y aburrido, estaba pensando mucho en algo… en alguien…

Nick. Después de tres horas, llegamos a la conclusión de que vestiremos nuestro uniforme de la academia ¿todos a favor? (todos alzan la mano) correcto. Siguiente, ¿Qué cantaran Sebastian y Blaine para abrir la presentación? ¿ideas?

Jeff. Podrian cantar algún clásico de Disney

Sebastian. ¿enserio?

Blaine. Me parece buena idea

Sebastian. ¿en que nacionales has escuchado que canten algo infantil?

Blaine. Todas las ideas son buenas, de hecho… (suspira) he decidido no cantar en este numero (todos comienzan a hablar alzando la voz) ¡escuchen! ¡escuchen! (guardan poco a poco silencio) quiero que este grupo no trate solo sobre mi, ustedes también son parte del equipo, no quiero dejarlos fuera.

Jeff. Ok… ¿habra audiciones?

Blaine. Claro que las habrá, vamos, todos ustedes son talentosos, es la hora de que lo demuestren. (todos guardan silencio y suena el teléfono de Blaine, este lo saca y lee el mensaje que había recibido, sonríe) ahora si me disculpan, tengo algo que hacer (toma su bolso y sale de la sala)

Hunter. ¿no notan raro a Blaine?

Sebastian. ¿de que hablas?

Hunter. Desde las regionales ha sido amable y atento, el no es asi

Nick. Tienes razón, en los ensayos siempre nos grita que no servimos, que el es mejor que nosotros. Hoy hizo todo lo contrario

Jeff. Yo insisto en que esta enamorado

Narra Blaine. Me llego un mensaje de Kurt –ve a tu "casillero", el cual parece habitación ¿enserio te pago tanto como para que pagues esta escuela?-. El me había dicho que tenia una sorpresa para mi, asi que me aproxime a mi locker. Estaba por llegar, solo faltaba dar vuelta.

Sebastian. ¿A dónde vas?

Blaine. A mi casillero

Sebastian. ¿tan feliz?

Blaine. ¿de que hablas?

Sebastian. ¿puedo saber porque consideraste la idea de ofrecer tu dueto conmigo a alguien mas?

*FLASH BACK*

Kurt. Ok ¿listo?

Blaine. Yo siempre estoy listo

Kurt. uno, dos, tres

GLOBOS DE AGUA CAYERON POR DOQUIER, CADA UNO TENIA UN BOTE LLENO DE ESTOS, TOMANDOLOS AL AZAR Y ARROJANDOLOS SIN DIRECCION. NO PARABAN DE GRITAR, EL AGUA SE ENCONTRABA HELADA, PERO NO PODIAN EVITAR EL CONTINUAR. CUANDO SE ACABARON, BLAINE OPTO POR TOMAR LA MANGUERA Y CONTINUAR EL JUEGO DE ESA FORMA.

Kurt. ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡me rindo!

Blaine. He ganado

Kurt. Lo has hecho, pero quiero la revancha

Blaine. Eso será después, por hoy yo soy el campeón

Kurt. Ahora hay que bañarnos y cambiarnos, podríamos enfermar

Blaine. Claro

ENTRARON EN EL HOGAR DE LOS HUMMEL, SECANDOSE UN POCO

Kurt. Puedes dúcharte en el baño que quieras

Blaine. Eso no es muy común ¿Cuántos baños tienes?

Kurt. Solo 7, pero mi preferido es el de mi habitación

Blaine. Pues entonces allí será

Kurt. ¡hey! Es mio

Blaine. Me dijiste que en el que yo quisiera, quiero ese

Kurt. Eres un malvado

Finn. Hey Kurt, olvidaste tu celular en mi auto…

Kurt. Oh gracias Finn. ¡Por fin! Te presento a mi manager, Blaine Anderson

Finn. Un placer (estirando su mano) *realmente me sentía incomodo, ese chico me daba mala espina*

Blaine. Igualmente

LOS CHICOS SUBIERON LAS ESCALERAS. SE DUCHARON, CADA UNO EN DISTINTAS HABITACIOONES, DESPUES DE VESTIRSE PROPUSIERON SALIR POR UN CAFÉ, LA IDEA FUE ACEPTADA POR AMBOS Y SE ENCAMINARON HACIA SU DESTINO.

Blaine. ¿Qué tal ND?

Kurt. Muy bien, si tu y the warblers quieren ganar, necesitaran un milagro

Blaine. Lo tendremos

Kurt. Hablando sobre eso…

Blaine. ¿si?

Kurt. ¿no crees que deberías dejar participar a todo tu equipo? Ya sabes, ellos solo cantan de fondo. Mirame, no quiero escucharme presumido, pero no dejo que Mr. Schuester proponga que solo yo sobresalga, me interesan como se sientan los demás, ¿no crees?

Blaine. Tienes razón… cambiare las cosas

Kurt. Es solo un consejo

Blaine. Y lo acepto, gracias Kurt

Kurt. ¿Te han dicho que tu cabello es espectacular?

Blaine. (rie) este no es mi cabello, quiero decir, si lo es, pero yo en realidad soy chino, muy chino

Kurt. ¿Cómo es que logras controlarlo?

Blaine. Uso mucha gomina, el gel ayuda

Kurt. (sonríe) todo tu, eres perfecto

Blaine. (devuelve la sonrisa) no puedo negarlo, eres hermoso Kurt

SE OBSERVAN ATENTAMENTE UNOS SEGUNDOS, CUANDO EL CELULAR DE BLAINE SUENA, RECIBIENDO UN MENSAJE

-¿Dónde estas? ¡ya inicio la junta para atuendos en las nacionales!- Sebastian S.

Blaine. Me tengo que ir Kurt, en verdad no quiero, pero me necesitan

Kurt. Ok, ¿nos vemos después?

Blaine. Claro, me la paso asombroso contigo

Kurt. Una sorpresa te espera en tu casillero hoy

Blaine. ¿Qué?

Kurt. Ya lo sabras (se aleja)

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Blaine. Es solo que me importa como se sientan los demás

Sebastian. ¿enserio? Y… ¿Cómo vas con Kurt? ¿has hecho algo malo?

Blaine. Mmm… hhm… no he tenido tiempo

Sebastian. Creo que no te estas tomando lo nuestro enserio

Blaine. ¿lo nuestro?

Sebastian. ¿no somos novios?

Blaine. No, jamás hemos mencionado aquello

Sebastian. Pues ya lo hice, novio

Blaine. No he aceptado

Sebastian. ¿y no aceptarías?

Blaine. *no podía dejar ir mis millones que el tenia* claro, somos pareja

Sebastian. Perfecto, nos vemos después

Narra Blaine. Sebastian me rodeo, no puedo explicarlo, me sentí incomodo, no tenia aquellas ganas de ponerme caliente con el como acostumbro hacerlo, solo pensaba en llegar a mi locker.

En fin, seguí avanzando. Por fin logre llegar a él, tenía un papel pegado, despegándolo cuidadosamente lo leí.

-¿SABES PORQUE TE QUIERO?, PORQUE A PESAR DE HACER EL RIDICULO EN LAS REGIOANLES VALIO LA PENA, NO ME IMPORTA QUE TODO EL MUNDO ME DEJARA DE SEGUIR, LLAMAR Y QUERER, TWITTEAR Y MENSAJEAR, LO UNICO QUE ME IMPORTA ES QUE TU LO HAGAS, SI QUIERES SABER MAS… DIRIGETE AL LUGAR DONDE LE DISTE UNA BUFANDA A UN FRAGIL CHICO LLAMADO SAK-

¿Realmente Kurt estaba haciendo esto? Fue algo cursi para mi gusto, pero me agrado la idea de seguirle el juego ¿Qué perdía? Tome un taxi hasta la costa en la que nos conocimos, me dirigí al punto exacto donde comencé a hablarle. Si tengo que ser sincero, yo ya sabía quien era, sabía que era la estrella del momento, fingí ser amable con él al hablarle para ganarme su confianza, todo lo tenia calculado. Pero ahora que lo he logrado, soy su manager y lo he hecho sufrir… ¿Qué he ganado? ¿Por qué no me siento lleno? ¿Por qué ya no es necesario actuar que me agrada? ¿Por qué estoy empezando a quererle?

En fin, logre ver marcado en el suelo una "X" hecha de carton, la tome y voltee, tenia algo escrito…

-TE QUIERO PORQUE NUNCA HAS HECHO ALGO PAR LASTIMARME, O HERIRME. Regularmente las personas solo esperan estar conmigo para ser famosos, o porque obtendrán algo material. Pero tu me has demostrado todo lo contrario.-

Me sentí sucio, como un estafador, el estafador que realmente estaba siendo. ¿Cuándo tendría el coraje de seguir adelante arruinando la vida de Kurt después de lo que me acaba de decir?

MIENTRAS TANTO KURT SE ENCONTRABA CON SANTANA EN PEQUEÑO PARQUE

Santana. ¿no crees que fue algo cursi?

Kurt. Necesitaba decirle cuanto lo quiero

Santana. Ok escuchame, siento que te estas confiando mucho en el tal Blaine

Kurt. Es que si lo conocieras…

Santana. ¿no has visto la posibilidad de que te puede lastimar?

Kurt. Él jamás haría algo parecido. Se que le gusto, me lo confeso antes de besarme, ¿recuerdas aquellas fotos que me tomaron? Fueron aquel dia. El sabe que me gusta, se lo dije en una llamada telefónica

Santana. ¿en una llamada tele…? Ok ok, entonces ¿Por qué no ha pasado nada entre ustedes?

Kurt. Estamos yendo poco a poco

Santana. Kurt, realmente me importas, no quiero que te ocurra algo malo

Kurt. No pasara

Santana. Quizá nunca fui la novia que esperabas, perdón, te merecías alguien mejor que yo

Kurt. No digas eso, el tiempo que pase contigo fue asombroso

Brittanny. ¡hola chicos! (llegando en una bicicleta)

Kurt. ¡Hola Britt! ¿haciendo ejercicio?

Brittany. En realidad, me gusta sentir el aire en mi rostro, me hace relajarme, me siendo volar, como una bella hada atreves de un pantano

Santana. ¡a mi también! A excepción de lo de la hada

Brittany. ¿puedo acompañarlos un rato? Me he cansado

Kurt. Claro

Brittany. (baja de la bicicleta y se quita el casco) ¿de que hablaban?

Santana. Del amor platónico de Kurt

Kurt. No es platónico, va a ser real

Brittany. ¿de quien hablamos?

Kurt. Va en la academia Dalton, mi manager, lo se estoy loco

Brittany. ¡NO KURT! ¿es que no te das cuenta? ¡el te esta engañando! ¡no te ama!

Santana. ¿de que hablas?

Brittany. No lo tolero mas, el solo esta arruinando tu carrera en secreto, finge ser tu amigo para que confies en él, pero atraves de ello te esta haciendo caer ¿para que? ¡solo para que gane millones!

Kurt. Estoy confundido

Brittany. Te ha mentido, sobre todo. El fue el que llevo a tu padre al hospital, lo del beso que tuvieron también fue parte de su plan, para difundir que eras homosexual. ¡y aun planea hacerle creer al mundo que eres drogadicto! ¡va a destruirte!

Kurt. (llorando) ¿Cómo sabes esto?

Brittany. Yo.. yo… yo lo ayude en un principio… ¡pero después te conoci! No quise apoyarlo mas en esto y me separe de él

Kurt. ¿tu eras su novia?

Brittany. Asi es, quiero lo mejor para ti

Santana. ¡ese estúpido pagara!

Kurt. Me odio ¡me odio! He arruinado mi fama, mi vida por él, ¡lo amo! ¿Cómo es que soy tan tonto?

Santana. No eres tu, lo es él, y pagara…

Kurt. (limpiando las lagrimas de sus mejillas que no paraban de salir) ¡lo odio! (suelta un grito incomparable) crei que por fin había encontrado a la persona ideal, no puedo ser mas idiota…

Santana. ¿Brittany? ¡Brittany! (chasquenado los dedos frente el rostro de esta)

Brittany. ¿he? ¿Qué?

Kurt. Te quedaste ida, ¿Qué ocurrió?

Brittany. ¿Qué paso?

Santana. Dinos tu, lo ultimo que dijimos fue que Kurt estaba loco porque le gusta su manager de la academia Dalton

Kurt. Después de eso, te perdimos

Brittany. Lo siento, me debo ir (subiéndose a su bicicleta y poniéndose el casco) los veo después (se aleja rápidamente)

Kurt. ¿Qué paso?

Santana. No lo se, quizá se imagino algo

EL CELULAR DE KURT SUENA, UN MENSAJE

-Yo también te quiero, la diferencia es que yo no tengo modo de explicarte porque- Blaine A.

Kurt. ¡mira! (enseñándole el mensaje a Santana) ¡es tan dulce!

Santana. Espero que seas feliz, se nota que el puede lograrlo

BLAINE SE ENCONTRABA CONTEMPLANDO EL HERMOSO Y PROFUNDO MAR. EL "JUEGO" DE KURT, HABIA TOCADO SU ALMA, HABIA DESPERTADO ALGO, ESTO AUMENTABA CADA SEGUNDO, TENIA QUE DECIRLE, HABIA DESCUBIERTO QUE TAMBIEN LO QUERIA, Y LITERALMENTE, NO SABIA PORQUE.

_**:O ¡Blaine descifro que quiere a Kurt! De aquí comienza todo… dime si te gusto! Realmente chicos, no tienen idea cuanto me inspira cada comentario o cosa que sugieren**_

_**Gracias por leer! Los adoro! visiten Klaine Forever Latino, para leer mejor ;)**_

_**Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	6. LA NOCHE QUE HIZO VER LA LUZ

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**LA NOCHE QUE HIZO VER LA LUZ**_

Blaine. Me siento un poco incomodo Kurt

Kurt. Hey, como si alguien te fuera a odiar

Blaine. Nunca he ido a alguna fiesta en la que no sea invitado

Kurt. Brittany dijo que podíamos llevar amigos

Blaine. ¿Br… Brittany?

Kurt. Si, es una chica asombrosa

Blaine. ¿no te ha dicho nada sobre mi?

Kurt. No… ¿la conoces?

Blaine. Algo asi… si…

Kurt. ¿deberia decirme algo?

Blaine. ¡no!

Kurt. Hey estare contigo, ya, entremos

Blaine. (suspira) ok…

KURT TOCA EL TIMBRE, ESPERAN UNOS SEGUNDOS ANTES DE QUE PUERTA SEA ABIERTA

Mercedes. ¡Hola! Kurt y…

Blaine. Blaine

Mercedes. Un placer, entren (estos pasan) ¡Chicos! El es Blaine amigo de Kurt. Ya solo falta la cumpleañera para comenzar todo

Quinn. ¿Dónde esta?

Mercedes. Fue con sus padres por un regalo que le habían preparado

Rachel. ¡pero si esta fiesta será asombrosa! Ya tengo un juego preparado… Caras y gestos

Puck. Creo que mejor yo pongo los juegos

Rachel. ¿tratas de decir que mis juegos no son divertidos?

Puck. Si

Mercedes. ¡basta chicos! ¡ahí viene! ¡todos escóndanse!

CORREN PARA OCULTARSE, DETRÁS DE LOS SILLONES, MUEBLES E INCLUSO SOLO INMOVILES. AL HABER ENTRADO BRITTANY Y CERRADO LA PUERTA GRITARON -¡SORPRESA!-

Brittany, ¡wow chicos! ¡gracias! Aunque no se porque hicieron esto si yo fui la que los invite a mi fiesta

Finn. ¡feliz cumpleaños Britt! Eres una gran chica, llevas poco de ser parte de nuestro grupo, pero nos has demostrado que tan valiosa eres

Santana. Y mas que nada recordemos que te arriesgarte a perder tu popularidad por estar en el glee club

Brittany. Al principio fue difícil, pero valio la pena

FORMARON UNA FILA FRENTE A ELLA, PARA ABRAZARLA Y DECEARLE LO MEJOR QUE TUVIERAN SUS PALABRAS, KURT Y BLAINE TOMARON LUGAR AL FINAL

Kurt. ¿estas nervioso?

Blaine. ¿Qué? No, ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

Kurt. Tu dimelo

Blaine. Me siento incomodo, es todo

Kurt. ¡feliz cumpleaños Britt! (abrazándola y depositando un beso en su mejilla) te amo, disfruta mucho este año que viene

Brittany. Gracias Kurt, sabes que yo también te… (miro a Blaine, lo recorrió de pies a cabeza)

Kurt. ¡oh! Lo siento, Brittany el es Blaine, Blaine ella es Brittany, aunque creo que ya se conocían

Blaine. Hola…

Brittany. Kurt, podrias ir con Sam por algunas frituras porfavor

Kurt. Claro, ahora regreso (se aleja)

Brittany. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Blaine. Vine con Kurt

Brittany. De eso me di cuenta, ¿Cuándo lo vas a dejar en paz?

Blaine. Escucha, enserio me he encariñado con el

Brittany. ¿quieres que me la crea? Eso me dijiste sobre Samantha, Nathalia, Nicholas…

Blaine. Esta vez es diferente

Brittany. ¿quieres decir que ya no arruinaras su carrera? ¿Qué repararas todo lo que hiciste?

Blaine. … …

Brittany. Lo sabia, tu nunca vas a cambiar

Blaine. Necesito el dinero

Brittany. ¿para que? Tienes millones aun

Blaine. Nunca voy a preferir algo mas que al dinero

Brittany. Entonces te lo suplico, aléjate de Kurt, el vale mucho, tu jamas lo entenderas (se fue, molesta)

LA FIESTA TRANSCURRIO, AL PRINCIPIO TODOS COMPARTIAN BROMAS, CHISTES Y COMIAN. POCO A POCO SE FUE TOMANDO EL ALCOHOL, EN PEQUEÑOS VASOS DE CRISTAL, QUE DESPUES SE CONVIRTIERON EN ENORMES VASOS ROJOS. BLAINE NO HABIA TOMADO GOTA, ESTABA CONFUNDIDO, LA CABEZA LE DABA VUELTAS DESDE QUE TUVO ESA CONVERSACION CON BRITTANY, NO QUERIA SENTIRSE PEOR, ASI QUE SE RESIGNO.

Kurt. ¿no tomas?

Blaine. Si, poco, pero me siento mal

Kurt. ¿quieres salir?

Blaine. ¿tu no vas a beber?

Kurt. Nunca lo he hecho… no siento que este listo

Blaine. Eso es lindo

Kurt. Anda, salgamos un rato

Blaine. Pero es ya noche

Kurt. ¿y? las luciérnagas dan luz a todo, además, no iremos muy lejos

Blaine. De acuerdo

KURT SE LEVANTO EN DIRECCION A LA PUERTA SEGUIDO DE BLAINE. NADIE SE DIO CUENTA, TODOS ESTABAN EN SUS ASUNTOS, RIENDOSE, LLORANDO, BESANDOSE Y GRITANDO. AL SALIR, CAMINARON UN POCO, LENTAMENTE.

Kurt. ¿de donde conocias a Brittany?

Blaine. Hay algo que no te he dicho aun… ¿recuerdas a mi novia?

Kurt. Oh Dios… no me digas que Britt es tu ex

Blaine. Si…

Kurt. ¡con razón estabas tan nervioso! Lo siento, te forcé a estar ahí

Blaine. No, esta bien

Kurt. ¿Qué paso entre ustedes? Claro, solo si puedo saber

Blaine. Tenemos, ciertas diferencias

Kurt. Ya veo… ¿recuerdas que te conte alguna vez que una porrista nos tomo la foto besándonos? Fue ella, pero después me pidió disculpas, las acepte y ahora somos buenos amigos

Blaine. Eso es maravilloso

SE QUEDARON CALLADOS, VIENDOSE EL UNO AL OTRO, BLAINE AL DARSE CUENTA LO QUE ESTABA COMENZANDO A SENTIR VOLTEO SU MIRADA Y CAMBIO EL TEMA.

Blaine ¿te has preguntado porque brillan las luciérnagas?

Kurt. Quiza las hadas de la luz lo hacen posible

Blaine. Deja de ver campanita

Kurt. Es hermoso ¿si?

Blaine. Claro lo que digas

Kurt. Se que por dentro eres un fan Disney

Blaine. Claro, soy admirador de Buzz Lighyear (rie)

DE NUEVO LOS INUNDO EL SILENCIO, DIERON UNOS PASOS CUANDO ENCONTRARON UN ROBLE, DEBAJO DE EL UN SUAVE PASTO, LIMPIO Y HERMOSO.

Kurt. Perfecto lugar para recostarse ¿no crees?

Blaine. El cielo esta bellamente estrellado hoy, asi que, si, yo diría que si

LENTAMENTE TOMARON LUGAR DEBAJO DEL VIEJO ARBOL, ESTE ERA SUMAMENTE GRANDE, LUCIENDO UNA MOLODIA AL VIENTO PASAR POR SUS RAMAS Y HOJAS. ADMIRABAN LOS ASTROS DEL CIELO, AHORA COMPLETAMENTE ACOSTADOS SOBRE EL CESPED.

Kurt. Mi vida es un fracaso

Blaine. ¿de que hablas?

Kurt. He perdido a la mayoría de mis fans en las ultimas semanas… estoy en riesgo de perder a mi padre. Es como si de pronto alguien quisiera bombardearme ¿crees que pudiera existir gente asi?

Blaine. Seguramente, este es un mundo repleto de personas totalmente diferentes. Pero en este caso importas tu, ya tuviste tus años de estrellato, y te falta mucho por delante

Kurt. Tienes razón… gracias Blaine, no se que haría sin ti

Blaine. *seguramente todo estaría bien en tu vida* por nada

Kurt. ¿no extrañas a Brittany?

Blaine. Lo nuestro fue lindo, pero en su tiempo

Kurt. Te entiendo, aveces extraño a Santana, abrazarla, hasta besarla. Pero ya paso

Blaine. Al menos sigue siendo tu amiga, Brittany y yo estamos mal, yo estoy mal

Kurt. ¿y ella como esta?

Blaine. ¿de que hablas?

Kurt. ¿no has pensado que a ella también le dolio? ¿le has preguntado como se encuentra?

Blaine. En realidad no…

Narra Blaine. Enserio me hizo recapacitar, no se si Brittany realmente me amo, y de pronto un dia hice algo malo, comprensiblemente termino conmigo, pero yo aun la amenace ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿me odiaría? ¿me seguiría amando?

Kurt. Al menos asegúrate de que sea feliz

Blaine. Es ridículo, con la única persona que hoy la vi realmente contenta, fue con Santana

Kurt. Claro… ¿sabes? Es ahora que me doy cuenta de que también Santana, todo el tiempo habla de ella

COMPARTEN MIRADAS PICARAS, SONRIEN MALICIOSAMENTE

Blaine. ¿enserio crees que este pasando algo entre ellas?

Kurt. Quizá aun ni siquiera se dan cuenta ellas, pero están destinadas

EL SONIDO DE LOS GRILLOS CANTANDO COMENZABA A HACERSE CADA VEZ MAS EVIDENTE, AUMENTANDO CUANDO GUARDABAN SILENCIO.

Blaine. ¿Cómo sabes cuando algo es destinado?

Kurt. No lo sabes, hasta que te das cuenta

Blaine. No comprendo

Kurt. Simplemente, sucede algo que jamas te imaginaste, una pasión que te llena

Blaine. Siéndote honesto, no he encontrado aun algo que me llene

Kurt. Es cuestión de esperar, y lo mejor llegara

Blaine. ¿me amas?

Kurt. (sobresaltado, impulso su cuerpo hacia adelante quedando sentado) ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Blaine. Una vez me lo dijiste por medio de una llamada, es solo que quiero saberlo

Kurt. ¿me amas?

Blaine. Hey no hagas trampa, yo pregunte primero

Kurt. Entonces no respondo (recostándose nuevamente, el silencio tomo lugar por largo rato)

Blaine. Tus ojos son extraños

Kurt. ¿Qué?

Blaine. Son confusos, no logro averiguar de que color son ¿azules? ¿verdes? ¿grises?

Kurt. Nunca lo sabras

Blaine. Claro que si, con la luz natural de la luna, seguramente se logra distinguir mejor.

BLAINE SE ACERCA A KURT, TRATANDO DE DECIFRAR AQUEL MISTERIO QUE LE INTRIGABA, AL PRINCIPIO TENIA EL MOTIVO DE SOLUCIONAR SU PREGUNTA, PERO POCO A POCO SE DISTRAJO, CON AQUELLAS PERTAÑAS, LA DULCE SONRISA QUE TENIA FRENTE SUYO, SIMPLEMENTE OLVIDO EL MOTIVO POR EL CUAL SE ACERCO.

Kurt. ¿y… que descubriste?

Blaine. Que jamas había visto tal maravilla frente a mis ojos

Kurt. ¿enserio?

Blaine. (se acerca un poco mas) si

Kurt. Tus ojos también son hermosos

Blaine. Lo se, incluso mejor que los tuyos

Kurt. Oh… claro…

Blaine. No, enserio, miralos fijamente y sabras a los que me refiero

KURT OBEDECE, ENTRECIERRA SUS OJOS, AL AVERIGUAR EL ACERTIJO RIO, CON UNA SONRISA QUE LLEGABA DE EXTREMO A EXTREMO.

Kurt. ¿alguien puede ser mas romántico que tu? Soy yo, en tus ojos

Blaine. Exacto

FUE HASTA QUE BLAINE COMPRENDIO LO QUE ESTABA SUCEDIENDO, NO PODIA, NO DEBIA DEJARLO CRECER.

Blaine. Me la pase muy bien Kurt, me tengo que ir

Kurt. ¿tan pronto?

Blaine. Mi padre me advirtió que no debía tardar, pero te llamo en cuanto pueda (levantándose)

Kurt. Ok... entonces nos vemos luego

Blaine. Despideme de Brittany

Y SE ALEJO, SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR

_**Poco a poco klainers, paciencia… ¡llegara klaine! Like y comenta si te gusto 3**_

_**¡gracias por leer! Son mi inspiración… todo lo que me dejen cuenta para que siga escribiendo, asi que hazlo ;) los quiero!**_

_**Visita Klaine Forever Latino**_

_**Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	7. ¡HUYE BLAINE!

_**CAPITULO 6**_

_**¡HUYE BLAINE!**_

Jeff. ¡estoy arto! Últimamente hemos sido un desastre

Nick. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, antes eran suficientes unos cuantos ensayos para que resultara perfecto, ahora no lo logramos

Sebastian. Falta de disciplina solo eso

Jeff. ¿y porque será? ¿Por qué nuestro líder se la pasa en el telofono? (en voz alta mirando a Blaine, el cual estaba escribiendo viendo fijamente la pantalla de su móvil)

Nick. ¡Blaine! ¡concentrate!

Blaine. Si, lo siento (guardando el celular)

Sebastian. ¿puedo saber con quien te mensajeabas?

Blaine. Ahora no es tiempo de eso, hay que practicar, ¿Qué se hara en el compas 18 de la tabla musical al intersectar con el salto después de la serie de 20 silbidos?

Wes. Cantaremos 4 cuartos en octavos respecto a la guitarra

Blaine. Perfecto, ¡empecemos!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rachel. ¡Kurt! ¿te quisieras concentrar?

Kurt. Si, lo siento

Santana. Huuuy ¿es quien creo que es?

Kurt. No se de que hablas

Brittany. ¿Quién?

Quinn. Hey atención, ya no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo

Puck. Aun faltan semanas ¿Por qué tanto estrés?

Finn. Porque son las nacionales

Kurt. Muy bien, ¿listos? Un, dos, tres, cuatro…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wes. ¿estas bien Blaine?

Blaine. De maravilla ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Wes. Te ves completamente diferente, feliz, alegre, disfrutando la vida

Blaine. ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

Wes. Se que the warblers lo dicen bromeando, pero esto va enserio ¿estas enamorado?

Blaine. ¿Qué? ¡porfavor!

Wes. Ten en cuenta que soy el único que sabe de tu relación con Sebastian, ¿pero realmente es por eso que estas feliz, o hay alguien mas?

Blaine. No lo se, ya casi no convivimos

Wes. ¿quieres decir que hay alguien mas que provoca esa sonrisa en tu rostro?

Blaine. Claro que no, no creo que en el amor

Wes. ¿alguien que te haga sentir especial? ¿querido? ¿amado…?

Blaine. ¡para! No me puedo enamorar ¡no de él!

BLAINE SALIO CORRIENDO DE LA ACADEMIA, NO PODIA EXPICAR COMO SENTIA SU CABEZA EN ESOS MOMENTOS, BUSCO UN LUGAR FRESCO Y DESPEJADO EN EL PARQUE, DONDE SE RECOSTO Y OBSERVO LAS NUBES.

Narra Blaine. RECORDE AQUEL DIA, EN EL QUE CONTEMPLE LOS OJOS DE KURT, ESOS UNICOS Y HERMOSOS OJOS… AQUELLOS QUE ME LLEVABAN FUERA DEL MUNDO… CON LOS QUE PODIA SOÑAR CADA DIA Y NO CANSARME DE ELLO… LOS CUALES ¡ALTO BLAINE! ¿Qué ESTAS PENSANDO? ¡HUYE BLAINE!

SE LEVANTO BRUSCAMENTE Y CORRIO, LO MAS LEJOS QUE PUDO PROCURANDODEJAR SU MENTE EN BLANCO, LLEGO HASTA LA COSTA, QUIZA AHÍ PODRIA REMOJAR SU ROSTRO Y DEJARSE LLEVAR POR LA BRISA. TOMO LUGAR EN LA FINA ARENA…

Narra Blaine. Recorde como una bufanda impacto contra mi rostro, yo quitandomela y sacudiéndome, fue cuando lo vi, Kurt Hummel, la persona que me haría rica… y ahora solo pienso en él… ¿Qué estará haciendo justo ahora? ¡no! ¿Por qué lo haces de nuevo? ¡Huye Blaine!

BLAINE COMENZO A GRITAR, NO PODIA SOPORTAR AQUELLO QUE SENTIA DENTRO SE SI, ERA IMPOSIBLE, NO PODIA EXPLICARLO.

-LLAMADA ENTRATE, KURT HUMMEL-

NO TUVO MAS REMEDIO QUE COLGAR, NO PODIA CAER NO AHORA. LO UNICO QUE LO SALVARIA PODRIA SER DE UNA VEZ INVENTAR QUE KURT ERA DROGADICTO, ASI PODRIA IRSE DE UNA VEZ Y NO TENER QUE VERLO DE NUEVO. YA TENIA HECHO UN VIDEO EDITADO, EN EL CUAL SE OBSERVABA A KURT COMPRANDO, EN UN PASILLO OSCURO, PASTILLAS. LO GRABO EN UN DVD Y EN SU AUTO SE DIRIGIO AL ESTUDIO DE TELEVISION NACIONAL, ENTREGARIA ANONIMAMENTE LA GRABACION, Y EN UNOS MINUTOS, TODO EL MUNDO SABRIA AQUELLA MENTIRA. ESTO LO HABIA HECHO YA DEMASIADAS VECES, CON SUS ANTIGUAS VICTIMAS, ASI QUE SABIA PERFECTAMENTE QUE HACER. EXTRAÑAMENTE ESTA VEZ FUE DIFERENTE, SIEMPRE LLEGABA CONTENTO, ENTUSIASMADO DE QUE TENDRIA SUS MILLONES EN UNAS HORAS, PERO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS SENTIA DESMAYARSE, TENIA QUE HUIR DE ESE PENSAMIENTO Y SOLO HACERLO.

SE DIRIGIO, HASTA LA SALA PRINCIPAL, LO QUE HACIA ERA DESLIZAR EL DISCO POR DEBAJO DE LA PUERTA, CORRER Y ESPERAR. SE AGACHO CON EL DVD EN LA MANO, LO TENIA YA EN EL SUELO…

Xxx. Disculpe señor, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿y que hace en el suelo?

Blaine. Oh, se me cayo este disco (levantándose)

Xxx. ¿tiene cita?

Blaine. No, pero esto es importante

Xxx. Lo siento, debe estar autorizado si quiere entregar ese disco

Blaine. Esque yo no trabajo aquí

Xxx. Entonces largo, si lo desea puede dejarmlo y yo lo entregare por usted

Blaine. Claro… (extendiendo su brazo, no quería, su mente se lo negaba, pero decidio soltarlo)

Xxx. Listo, ahora le suplico que se retire

Blaine. De acuerdo, siento las molestias

EL SECRETARIO QUE LE HABIA LLAMADO LA ATENCION, GUARDO EL DVD EN SU MALETIN, PARA POSTERIORMENTE TOMAR ASIENTO EN UN ESCRITORIO JUNTO A LA PUERTA, BLAINE LENTAMENTE CAMINO HASTA LA SALIDA, ESTO ESTABA PASANDO, ALLI ES CUANDO KURT HUMMEL CAERIA PARA SIEMPRE, TOMANDO EN CUENTA QUE SU PAPA FALLECERIA EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO. AL ABRIR LA PUERTA, ALGO LO DETUVO ¿Qué ESTABA PASANDO? NO LO SABIA, PERO SU CUERPO Y MENTE LE ORDENARON REGRESAR, ASI LO HIZO, CORRIO HASTA EL MALETIN AREBBATANDOSELO AL SECRETARIO, SACO EL DISCO, LO TIRO AL SUELO ROMPIENDOLO EN PEDAZOS. AHORA CONFUNDIDO, LE ENTREGO SU PORTAFOLIOS Y SALIO CORRIENDO DE ALLI.

SE SENTIA ESTUPIDO, SI LO HUBIESE ENTREGADO, ESTARIA EN CAMINO A CASA DE SU NOVIO A RECOGER SUS MILLONES, Y QUIZA MUDARSE PARA JAMAS REGRESAR. PERO AHORA TODO ERA UN DESASTRE, SEGURAMENTE LO REPORTARIAN, ADEMAS TENIA QUE PREOCUPARSE SOBRE VOLVER A EDITAR EL VIDEO. AUN SE SEGUIA PREGUNTANDO ¿Por qué LO HIZO?

NECESITABA AYUDA, USGENTE, NO PODIA CONSUTAR A SEBASTIAN, SE ENFADARIA… SU UNICA OPCION ERA BRITTANY, TENIAN PROBLEMAS, PERO NO TENIA OTRA ALTERNATIVA, ELLA LO CONOCIA BIEN Y ESTABA SEGURO, PODIA AYUDARLE MAS QUE NADIE. SE DIRIGIO A MCKINLEY, BUSCO POR ENTRE LOS SALONES, MUY CUIDADOSAMENTE ASEGURANDOSO DE NO ENCONTRARSE CON KURT. CAMINANDO POR UN PASILLO, LOGRO ESCUCHAR UNA CANCION "single ladies", ASOMO SU CABEZA POR ENTRE LA PUERTA, LOGRANDO VER AQUELLA ESCENA.

watch?v=M2u8db7GCcs

RIO AL VER AQUEL BAILE, A PESAR DE QUE NO ERA GRACIOSO NI MUCHO MENOS VEGONZOSO, ERA SIMPLEMENTE HERMOSO. ALLI ESTABA BRITTANY, AL VER QUE SE ACERCABAN A LA ENTRADA CORRIO Y SE OCULTO DETRÁS DE UN ESTANTE. AL SALIR LOS CHICOS, SE SEPARARON, EL SIGUIENDO A BRITTANY Y ARMANDOSE DE VALOR LOGRO HABLARLE.

Blaine. ¿Brittany…? (tocando su hombro)

Brittany. ¡tu! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Adivinare, le harás algo a Kurt

Blaine. En realidad, te necesito

Brittany. Ya no quiero tus millones Blaine, me he dado cuenta de que la amistad, el cairño, el amor valen mas que eso

Blaine. Tienes que ayudarme

Brittany. ¿Por qué lo haría después de como me trataste?

Blaine. ¿realmente me amabas?

UN SILENCIO INCOMODO LOS ABRUMO, BRITTANY ESTABA DISUESTA A IRSE, PERO TENIA QUE ACLARAR LAS COSAS

Brittany. Si, y me encantaba ver tus maldades, hasta que decidiste ir demasiado lejos. Dime ¿Cuánto te falta para hacer caer a Kurt?

Blaine. De eso vine a hablar… ya no quiero hacerle daño

Brittany. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Blaine. No lo se, ¡no lo se! No logro comprender lo que hago, simplemente aunque lo intente no puedo hacerle sufrir, ya no

Brittany. ¿estas tratando de decir que sientes algo por el?

Blaine. ¡no! Tengo novio, el amor no existe, quizá solo es muy lindo para eso

Brittany. Te conozco, demasiado bien diría yo, estas confundido, y aunque seas la peor persona que he conocido en mi vida, te ayudare en esto

Blaine. Gracias Britt, perdóname, enserio, por no valorar todo lo que hacias por mi, eres una gran chica ¿amigos?

Brittany. claro que no, no aun. Sigueme

BLAINE EXTRAÑADO, LA SIGUIO POR UN BUEN TRAYECTO, HASTA LLEGAR A LA SALA DE CORO, DONDE ESTABA YA ND.

Brittany. Acompañame (abriendo la puerta)

Blaine. ¡no! (cerrándola)

Brittany. ¿Por qué?

Blaine. Somos enemigos, me odiaran si entro

Brittany. Nosotros no somos egoístas como "the warblers" aquí todos nos aceptamos, te aseguro que no pasara nada

PREOCUPADO, CONTINUO SIGUIENDO A BRITTANY, AMBOS ENTRARON, UN SILENCIO LLENO LA HABITACION.

Brittany. Ya conocen a Blaine, estuvo en mi fiesta

Mercedes. Si, antes de irse a escondidas con Kurt

BLAINE NO UDO CONTROLAR EL SONROJARSE

Brittany. En fin, somos… "amigos" y vino a visitarme, espero no importe

Finn. Seguro vino a espiarnos

Rachel. ¡Finn! El no ha hecho nada malo

Finn. ¿para que otra cosa vendría?

Kurt. ¿Qué tienes contra Blaine?

Finn. Se que esta ocultando algo…

Blaine. Enserio, vine solo a ver a Britt y ella me rogo que viniese hasta aquí

Mr Shue. Tomen asiento

LOS CHICOS OBEDECEN, SE ENCONTRABAN TRES LUGARES VACIOS, DOS EN UN RINCON Y UNO JUNTO A KURT, BLAINE ESTABA DIPUESTO A SENTARSE EN UNA ESQUINA, PERO BRITTANY LO EMPUJO EN DIRECCION A HUMMEL, YA NO TENIENDO OTRA OPCION, TOMO LUGAR AHÍ.

Kurt. Disculpa la reacción de mi hermano

Blaine. Hey, no te preocupes, es mejor asi ¿para eso son los hermanos no? Seria lindo tener un familiar que se preocupe por ti

Kurt. ¿a que te refieres?

Blaine. (suspira) mi familia me odia

Kurt. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Blaine. No lo se, jamas me hablan, a no ser que sea para su propio beneficio

Kurt. Bueno, ya tienes alguien que se preocupa por ti mas que nada en el mundo (tomándole la mano)

Blaine. (sonríe, una paz lo lleno) gracias Kurt

Finn. Hey es clase de coro ¿quieren soltarse?

Rachel. ¡Finn! Basta, dejalos, no sabia que fueras homofóbico

Finn. No lo soy, solo los quiero separados

Blaine. Pues perdóname, pero no lo estaremos *¿Por qué dije eso?* (Kurt le sonríe)

Finn. Te estoy observando de cerca Anderson

Mr Shue. Chicos, basta, ¿Kurt tenias algo preparado?

Kurt. Si (levantándose, colocándose frente a todos) verán… Pavarotti murió

Santana. ¿tu ave?

Kurt. Si (triste)

Santana. Cuanto lo siento, se cuando te importaba

Kurt. Dolio, pero quiero dedicarle una canción

Puck. ¿cantar a una mascota? ¿enserio?

Blaine. Déjalo en paz

Kurt. El fue un gran amigo, asi que esto va para el

watch?v=uQJKFvc31mQ

MIENTRAS TRANSCURRIA LA CANCION, BLAINE CANTO EL CORO JUNTO A TODOS LOS DEMAS. E LLEGO UN MENSAJE DE BRITTANY

-TOCA TU CORAZON ¿Cómo ESTA LATIENDO?-

-RAPIDO, ESTOY EMOCIONADO ¿ESO ES NORMAL CUANDO LE CANTAN A ALGUIEN QUE MUERE?-

-CREO QUE YA NO NECESITAS MAS PRUEBAS PARA DECIFRAR LO QUE SIENTES-

-¿DE QUE HABLAS?-

-DESCUBRELO-

BLAINE QUEDO COMPLETAMENTE CONFUNDIDO… FUE HASTA QUE MIRO A KURT A LOS OJOS, AQUELLOS QUE ADMIRABA, SU PIEL BLANCA Y RELUCIENTE, SUS FINAS MANOS, SU VOZ ENCANTADORA… NO PODIA SEGUIRLO NEGANDO, YA NO LE ERA POSIBLE SEGUIR ASI.

AL FINALIZAR LA MELODIA, NO PUDO EVITARLO, SE LAVANTO, SE COLOCO FRENTE A KURT Y LO OBSERVO DETENIDAMENTE UNOS SEGUNDOS. SE DEJO LLEVAR Y PUSO ENCUENTRO ENTRE SUS LABIOS, ENTRARON EN ESE MUNDO DE PERFECCION, DONDE SE DABAN CUENTA DE QUE SUS CORAZONES FUERON HECHOS PARA ESTAR JUNTOS, SOÑABAN CON LA IDEA DE JAMAS SEPARARSE, PERMANECER ASI POR SIEMPRE. APLAUSOS SE ESCUCHARON DENTRO DE LA SALA. ES AHORA QUE BLAINE SE PREGUNTABA ¿Por qué NO HABIA SENTIDO ESO LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LO BESO? ¿Cómo ES QUE HABIA ESTADO TAN CIEGO?. AL SEPARARSE HICIERON UN SONIDO HUMEDO APENAS PERCEPTIBLE, BLAINE ACARICIO EL ROSTRO DE KURT SOLTANDO UN DULCE Y HONESTO –TE AMO-

_**¡AMENME! XD klaine forever :3 porfis dime si te gusto ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! visiten Klaine Forever Latino**_

_**Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	8. EL ANILLO EN LA COPA

_**CAPITULO 7**_

_**EL ANILLO EN LA COPA**_

Sebastian. No te creo

Blaine. Es enserio

Sebastian. ¿desde cuando te interesa el bienestar de los demás?

Blaine. Te estoy siendo honesto, no quiero perjudicarte

Sebastian. ¿estas seguro de que terminas conmigo porque temes que te descubran y me involucren en tus crímenes?

Blaine. Totalmente

Sebastian. Pero yo te quiero junto a mi Blaine… ¿prometes que seguiremos teniendo sexo seguido?

Blaine. Respecto a eso… quisiera hacerlo menos

Sebastian. ¿perdon?

Blaine. Creo que las relaciones se basan en la comprensión, la comunicación y…

Sebastian. Wow wow, espera, ¿Qué babosadas dices? ¡tu jamas pensaste asi!

Blaine. Creo que he cambiado un poco

Sebastian. Regresaste con Brittany ¿no es cierto? Es por ello que has estado tan contento, que aveces te saltas clases para ir a McKinley

Blaine. Si… voy con Brittany, pero no hemos regresado

Sebastian. Ok, dejamos de ser novios si prometes una noche por semana

Blaine. Ppff de acuerdo

SUENA EL TELEFONO DE BLAINE

Blaine. Adios Sebastian, cuídate

DA LA VUELTA, CAMINA UN POCO Y CONTESTA

*LLAMADA*

Blaine. ¿Kurt?

Kurt. Blaine, me prometiste que vendrías hace una hora

Blaine. Lo siento, es que tuve practica con the warblers

Kurt. Uuh muy trabajador el joven

Blaine. Pero llego en unos minutos

Kurt. De acuerdo

Blaine. Te extraño

Kurt. Nos vimos ayer por la noche

Blaine. Eso simplemente me demuestra que no puedo vivir sin ti

Kurt. …

Blaine. ¿Qué piensas Kurt?

Kurt. Nada, se que no querras

Blaine. Dime

Kurt. Luego Blaine

Blaine. Anda

Kurt. (suspira) pues, solo… ¿Qué escuela vas a pedir? Quiero decir, somos de la misma edad, me preguntaba a que te dedicaras

Blaine. Sobre eso, perdóname, te engañe, soy un año mas chico que tu

Kurt. ¿enserio? Wow

Blaine. ¿estas molesto?

Kurt. Confundido, solo eso

Blaine. Te voy a recoger en media hora, para ir por un café ¿te parece?

Kurt. Claro, adiós

Blaine. Es mas, para disculparme, te llevare a cenar a donde tu quieras

Kurt. Déjalo Blaine, no hiciste nada malo

Blaine. Aun asi quiero hacerlo, mejor te veo a las 8pm fuera de tu casa

BLAINE COLGO EL TELEFONO, UNA SONRISA ENORME SE DIBUJABA EN SU ROSTRO DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE LOGRABA ESCUCHAR SU DULCE VOZ. SABIA LO QUE QUERIA HACER, NECESITABA ESTAR JUNTO A ESE HOMBRE CADA DIA DE SU VIDA, NECESTABA AYUDA, ALGUIEN QUE LO CONOCIERA BIEN.

*LLAMADA*

Santana. Pero miren quien es, el manager de la estrella internacional

Blaine. ¿santana?

Santana. ¿Por qué te sorprende?

Blaine. Porque llame a Brittany

Santana. Oh si, conteste su teléfono, ¿Qué quieres?

Blaine. Apoyo

Santana. ¿ahora que?

Blaine. Enserio, si esta Brittany ¿me la podrias comunicar?

Santana. ¿tiene algo que ver con Kurt?

Blaine. ¿Qué…? Pues… si…

Santana. Escúchame, te atreves a lastimarlo, y te meteré mi zapatilla de 15cm por donde menos de lo imagines

Brittany, ¡Santana! Deja mi celular

Santana. Ya hable Anderson (le da el teléfono a Brittany)

Brittany. ¿Hola?

Blaine. Santana es algo agresiva

Brittany. No (sarcasmo)

Blaine. ¿eres amiga de Kurt? ¿lo conoces bien?

Brittany. Eso creo ¿Qué tramas?

Blaine. Nada malo, sabes que amo a Kurt

Brittany. Eso dices tu

Blaine. Es lo que siento, ya no puedo hacerle daño aunque lo intente, me ha conquistado

Brittany. Has cambiado, asi que te creeré ¿Qué necesitas saber?

Blaine. ¿Qué le gusta comer? ¿Qué accesorios le gustan? ¿Qué tipo de música escucha? ¿es romántico?

Brittany. Aguarda, ¿para que toda la información?

Blaine. Quiero pedirle que sea mi novio

Brittany. ¿no crees que es algo pronto? Hace poco descifraste lo que sentias por el

Blaine. No quiero perderlo, no tienes idea como acelera mi corazón

Brittany. Te ayudare, solo si prometes que jamas le haras daño

Blaine. Mas que una promesa es un juramento

Brittany. Mas te vale… pues… si, le gusta lo romántico, pero es muy extravagante, le encantan los postres, el mejor regalo que le puedes dar es una prenda o accesorio usado por Lady Gaga

Blaine. Creo que me confundi… es romántico y dulce, amable y sensible, es un Katy. Pero es impactante y exigente, un gaga… esto será difícil, tengo que unir dos estilos completamente diferentes

Brittany. Tu sabras como

Blaine. Deséame suerte

Brittany, quiero ayudar

Blaine. Esta bien, gracias, te aviso

LLEGO LA NOCHE, HORA EXACTA DE IR POR KURT, BLAINE VISTIO LO MAS FORMAL QUE PUDO, ACOMODANDO SU CORBATIN NEGRO ANTES DE SALIR DE SU AUTO. CONTENTO, FORMANDO UNA SONRISA EN SU ROSTRO TOCO LA PUERTA.

Burt. Diga

Blaine. Buenas noches… wow… ¿esta en casa?

Burt. Me he recuperado, me permitieron volver este fin de semana, pero el lunes tengo que regresar a primera hora

Blaine. Eso es fantástico señor Hummel

Burt. Porfavor, dime Burt ¿asi que tu eres el famoso manager?

Blaine. Ese soy yo

Kurt. (saliendo por detrás) Blaine, llegaste puntual

Blaine. Por ti siempre

Burt. Tratare de ignorar eso, que se diviertan, pero no tanto. Kurt te quiero aquí a las 12 mas tardar

Kurt. Claro, recuerda que no puedes salir ni conducir

Blaine. Aguarden, ¿si no puede manejar como es que llego del hospital hasta aca?

Burt. Mi esposa Carole me trajo, lamentablemente salio en un viaje de negocios, yo tendre que regresar por mi cuenta

Blaine. Ni hablar, yo lo llevo

Burt. ¿enserio?

Blaine. Totalmente, debe cuidarse

Burt. Gracias hijo, buenas noches

POSTERIORMENTE DE QUE AVANZARON HACIA EL AUTO Y BURT ENTRO EN SU CASA, BLAINE TOMO LA CINTURA DE KURT POR DETRÁS, ACERCANDOLO A EL.

Blaine. Perdóname

Kurt. Ya te dije que no hiciste nada malo

Blaine. Te menti, y hasta ahora te digo la verdad, eres mi todo, desearía poder tener tu edad, para poder mudarnos juntos

Kurt. Solo es un año, para cuando tu te gradúes estaremos de nuevo juntos

AL LLEGAR AL AUTO, BLAINE ABRIO LA PUERTA A KURT, CUANDO ESTE SUBIO DIO LA VUELTA Y TOMO LUGAR EN EL ASIENTO DEL CONDUCTOR, HABIENDOLO ENCENDIDO ARRANCO.

Kurt. ¿A dónde vamos?

Blaine. Oh ya veras

RECORRIERON UNOS POCOS MINUTOS, ESTACIONO EL CARRO A UNAS CALLES DE LA COSTA, AL BAJAR, SE TOMARON DE LAS MANOS Y KURT SIMPLEMENTE SE DEJO GUIAR POR BLAINE, DIRIGIENDOLO A LA PLAYA. MIENTRAS MAS SE APROXIMABAN MAS EVIDENTE SE HACIA LA LUZ DE LAS VELAS EN LA ARENA, ERA SUMAMENTE EXTRAÑO, EL LUGAR ESTABA A OSCURAS TODO EL TIEMPO, ENTRECERRANDO SU OJOS, LOGRO DISINTGUIR UNA MESA CON 2 SILLAS A LOS COSTADOS, CUBIERTOS , UN ELEGANTE CENTRO DE MESA Y MUSICA DE FONDO. BLAINE PUDO DARSE CUENTA, POR MEDIO DE LA SONRISA DE KURT, QUE ENTENDIO PORQUE EN AQUEL LUGAR, FUE ALLI DONDE SE CONOCIERON, A PESAR DE QUE TODO ESTABA PLANEADO, ESE DIA CAMBIO SU VIDA DE UNA FORMA INESPERADA. AL LLEGAR BLAINE SENTO A KURT Y TOMO ASIENTO NE LA SILLA VACIA.

Kurt. Blaine… no debias

Blaine. Tenia que, necesitaba demostrártelo

Brittany. (se acerca con un hermoso traje de mesera rojo con blanco y una libreta en la mano) Hola soy Sophia y hoy sere su mesera cantante bailarina ¿desean empezar con un slushie?

Kurt. ¿Brittany?

Brittany. No, soy Sophie (señalando su nombre escrito en la prenda)

Santana. ¿les puedo servir en algo?

Kurt. ¿santana?

Santana. Soy Carlotta

Brittany. ¿enserio? ¿Carlotta?

Santana. Suena impactante

Blaine. (rie) por el momento estamos bien, solo traigan dos copas porfavor

Kurt. Yo no tomo Blaine

Blaine. Lo se, no te preocupes, es jugo de manzana

Kurt. Eso espero

Brittany. Hecho, en unos momentos (se aleja con Santana)

Blaine. Kurt… ¿Cómo ha ido todo en tu carrera? Digo, yo lo se, tu fans han disminuido considerablemente… y me siento culpable, desde que yo llegue esto paso. Pero me refiero a como te sientes

Kurt. Escucha Blaine, tu no tienes nada que ver, se que jamas harias algo asi apropósito. Y pues si me he sentido triste, ya no me siguen en la escuela como me era de costumbre. ¿pero sabes? Encontré algo mejor, a ti

Blaine. Kurt, enserio, se que yo fui quien hecho a perder tu carrera

Kurt. No, no es asi

Blaine. ¡si lo es!

Kurt. ¿de que hablas?

Blaine. Esto es serio… porfavor compréndelo y escúchame… yo, yo…

Kurt. ¿si?

Blaine. (suspira) ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste en la fiesta de Brittany que sentía por ti? Y no te respondi

Kurt. Y sigues sin responderme

Blaine. Bien, eso esta por cambiar

Santana. Dos copas, con bebida bien fría, chequenlos bien, aveces tienen néctar natural

Kurt. ¿Qué?

Santana. Que aveces tienen sorpresas en el fondo

Kurt. ¿Qué?

Santana. ¡solo revisa tu copa!

Kurt. (alzo el vaso, comenzó a observarlo detenidamente) oh no, oh no

Blaine. No es precisamente lo que tu crees, pero es igual de valioso

watch?v=DaxtEEO4750

SE COMENZO A ESCUCHAR MUSICA, KURT VOLTEO Y LOGRO VER A SANTANA Y BRITTANY CANTANDO DETRÁS SUYO, JUNTO A LAS LIGERAS OLAS. SORPRENDIDO LAS OBSERVO DURANTE TODA LA CANCION. AL ESTA FINALIZAR APLAUDIO EMOCIONADO, ABRAZARON A KURT Y SE ALEJARON DEL LUGAR.

Blaine. Kurt… necesito a alguien, con quien estar, a quien amar, para cuidarlo y protegerlo. Y me has demostrado que puedes ser ese hombre, eres el amor de mi vida, y por mucho tiempo estuve ciego, pero justo ahora me di cuenta de que no puedo hayar forma de vivir sin ti. Asi que… (se levanta y pone de rodillas frente a Kurt) Kurt Hummel, mi angelical placer y persona que me hace sentir tan afortunado de estar a su lado… ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Kurt. Blaine, ¡si! ¡si!

BLAINE SE LEVANTA, TOMA LA BARBILLA DE KURT Y LO BESA TIERNAMENTE, AL PRINCIPIO FUE LENTO Y HERMOSO, PERO SIEMPRE CARGADO DE AMOR. POCO A POCO ESTE SE ACELERO HASTA FALTARLES LA RESPIRACION, SE SEPARARON UNOS SEGUNDOS, Y CASI SIN DUDARLO VOLVIERON A ENCONTRARSE SUS LABIOS, ENCAJABAN A LA PERFECCION, COMO SI FUERAN HECHOS PARA ESTAR POR SIEMPRE JUNTOS. CUANDO FINALMENTE LOGRARON SEPARARSE, SACANDO EL ANILLO CON UN TENEDOR DE LA COPA, BLAINE SE LO PUSO A KURT.

Blaine. Ese anillo representa el compromiso que hago contigo, de amarte, apoyarte aun cuando sepa que estas equivocado, darte todo mi tiempo y fuerza.

Kurt. (llorando) te amo

Blaine. Yo también te amo, no tengo forma de explicar como me siento justo ahora. ¿sabes? Nunca crei en el amor, (rie) crei que todo era sexo, que jamas encontraría alguien que me completara. Pero te he hayado, eres la pieza que me hacia falta, y jamas te dejare ir

Kurt. ¿sexo? Quieres decir… ¿Qué no eres virgen? ¿Qué lo hiciste con Brittany?

Blaine. Si, lo llegue a hacer con Brittany, no soy virgen, pero espero no te importe (besando su mano) porque de hoy en adelante eres mi todo

Kurt. Esta bien… es solo que… yo si lo soy, te pido que me esperes hasta que este preparado

Blaine. Esperare lo que sea necesario, mi único deseo es que siempre estemos el uno para el otro

Kurt. Asi será

Y UNIENDO SUS ROSTROS NUEVAMENTE, SELLARON AQUEL PACTO DE AMOR, JUNTO AL SONIDO DE LAS OLAS CHOCAR, EL AIRE SOPLAR SINTIENDO LA ARENA ENTRE SUS PIES Y LA BRISA ACARICIANDO SU PIEL.

_**¿Qué tal? KLAINE :DD gracias por leer, los adoro, espero les haya gustado, vamos diganme que tal, visiten Klaine Forever Latino, alli actualizo todos los jueves ;)**_

_**LOS AMO! Y AHORA QUE KLAINE SON NOVIOS… ¿Qué DEBERIA PASAR?**_

_**Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	9. AMOR

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer por los favoritas y reviews que ha tenido el fic, me encanta escribir y aun mas que les guste. Me pueden encontrar en fb como Colferinzitha Karen, en twiter KarenColferEL y pido visiten y den like por fb a Klaine Forever Latino (que es donde tambien publico el fic)**

**¡RECOMIENDEN! ¡Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 8**_

_**AMOR**_

Cooper. Además, no quiero sorpresas al dia siguiente, donde en un espejo aparezca la nota –Bienvenido al mundo del sida-

Blaine. ¡Cooper!

Cooper. Solo digo, si van a estar solos en tu habitación toda la noche, algo va a pasar

Kurt. En realidad no lo creo

Cooper. Entonces cuídate de Blaine, el es todo un animal

Blaine. ¡he cambiado! Ya vete

Cooper. De acuerdo, que disfruten su noche sin hacer nada (sale por la puerta principal colocándose una chamarra de cuero)

Kurt. Blaine… enserio no me siento comodo

Blaine. ¿es por lo que mi hermano dijo? Ignóralo, es un tonto, yo jamas intentaría sobrepasarme contigo

Kurt. Pero es cierto, tu estas bien afuera, yo sigo siendo un niño de casa al cuidado de su padre

Blaine. Eso no tiene nada que ver, recuerda que yo esperare hasta que estes listo

Kurt. Vaya, soy una celebridad y jamas he explorado el mundo en realidad

Blaine. ¿eso te resulta incomodo?

Kurt. En realidad no, pero aveces me gustaría poder salir y vivir "la vida loca" como dicen por allí

Blaine. (rie) algún dia la viviras, cuando estes listo

Kurt. ¿y como sabre cuando sea el momento?

Blaine. (tomando sus manos) tu lo sabras, ahora, ¿quieres hacer algo?

Kurt. ¿Qué propones?

Blaine. Tengo videojuegos… internet… películas…

Kurt. ¡Oh! ¿Qué películas tienes?

Blaine. Ninguna de Disney… a excepción de "la cenicienta"

Kurt. ¿enserio la tienes?

Blaine. Si, el dia que la vimos juntos, sentí la necesidad de tenerla, para recordarte

Kurt. Entonces esa era

watch?v=V_jWSIw9lWc

TOMARON ASIENTO EN EL SILLON, DESPUES DE COLOCAR LA PELICULA. KURT, COMO SIEMPRE, SE ENCONTRABA EMOCIONADO, A BLAINE EN REALIDAD NO LE ENTRETENIA LA PELICULA, PERO ESTAR JUNTO A SU AMADO LO ERA TODO. CUANDO LLEGO LA ESCENA DEL BAILE, ESTE QUIZO HACER LAS COSAS MAS ROMANTICAS, ASI QUE SE PUSO DE PIE Y EXTENDIO SU MANO A KURT.

Blaine. ¿me concede esta pieza?

Kurt. Blaine… si, claro

SE PUSO DE PIE LENTAMENTE, BLAINE COLOCO SU MANO EN LA CINTURA DE KURT, KURT RECARGO UNA DE SUS MANOS EN EL PECHO DE BLAINE Y ENTRELAZARON LA MANO SOBRANTE. AMBOS SONRIERON, UNIENDO SUS FRENTES PARA QUE SUS NARICES ROZARAN DELICADAMENTE. FUE UN VALS SENCILLO, HERMOSO, PRACTICO, ARDIENTE, MOVIENDOSE DE UN LADO A OTRO AL RITMO DE LA MUSICA, MIRANDOSE FIJAMENTE, DANDOSE CUENTA DEL AMOR QUE LOS RODEABA, ESA TERNURA Y CARIÑO QUE NO PODIAN SENTIR POR NADIE MAS, ESA CONEXIÓN QUE HACIAN AL ESTAR TAN JUNTOS. BLAINE AUN NO PODIA CREER LO TONTO QUE HABIA SIDO AL QUERER HACERLE DAÑO A ESE ANGEL QUE AHORA TENIA ENTRE SUS BRAZOS, A LA PERSONA MAS HERMOSA DEL UNIVERSO, AQUEL QUE OBTENDRIA SU CORAZON, ODIABA A LAS PERSONAS QUE HABLABAN DEL AMOR COMO SI FUERA LO MEJOR QUE TE PUDIESE PASAR, SIN EMBARGO, LO ESTABA VIVIENDO, Y SABIA QUE JAMAS LO DEJARIA DE SENTIR. KURT RECARGO SU CABEZA EN EL HOMBRO DE BLAINE, ESTE ACARICIO SU CABELLO… POCO A POCO SE FUERON ABRAZANDO HASTA QUEDAR TAN UNIDOS COMO PARA DESEAR JAMAS SEPARARSE, QUEDARSE ALLI POR SIEMPRE.

Blaine. Te amo Kurt

Kurt. Yo también te amo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurt. ¡Que emoción!

Blaine. Definitivamente debes decírselo

Santana. No no, apenas empezamos a ser unidas, debo esperar un poco

Blaine. Aveces el esperar puede perjudicar las cosas

Kurt. ¿dices que estas segura de lo que sientes? ¡hazlo!

Blaine. Brittany es una chica maravillosa, es tu mejor opción, además, hacen una pareja hermosa

Santana. ¿pero y si es hetero?

Kurt. Tu se supone eres hetero y estas enamorada de ella

Santana. Es diferente, yo lo tengo que ocultar de mis padres, de mi abuela

Blaine. Se a lo que te refieres… cuando mis padres se entero de que era homosexual, mas que nada mi papa me odiaron, me echaron y siguen sin hablarme del todo bien. Sin embargo, estoy orgulloso y feliz de ser lo que soy, es la mejor elección que pude haber tenido (tomando la mano de Kurt) porque me importa mas estar con el amor de mi vida, a vivir en el armario toda ella.

Santana. Necesito ayuda, estoy nerviosa ¿Cómo se los dire? ¿y si Brittany no me corresponde y arriesgo todo por nada?

Kurt. Si la amas, todo es posible. Mirame, era la celebridad mundial, y por unas terribles incidentes he bajado considerablemente, pero no estoy nada triste, porque estoy junto al hombre de mis sueños

Blaine. Te ayudaremos, a que Brittana sea real

Santana. Gracias chicos, los quiero (se abrazan en grupo)

Blaine. Nosotros también Tana (guiñándole el ojo) me tengo que ir, no puedo estar mucho tiempo en mckinley, ¿sabian que aquí odian a Dalton?

Kurt. Si, en esa academia hay puros engreídos presumidos (rie)

Blaine. (rie) miren quien lo dice, el próximo ganador de las nacionales

Kurt. No seas tonto, seguramente the warblers ganara

Blaine. No, ND es mejor, porque estas tu

Santana. ¡Dios! ¡que cursi!

Blaine. Me voy, bye (da un beso a Kurt en la mejilla y se va)

Santana. Muy bien, vas tu ¿Cómo vas con tu manager?

Kurt. Me siento en las nubes, jamas me imagine llegar amar tanto a alguien. Ayer estuvimos viendo la cenicienta y después…

Santana. Aguarda, ¿tolero ver la cenicienta? Entonces si te ama

Kurt. (golpeando su brazo amigablemente) como decía, después de aquello, fuimos a su cuarto

Santana. ¡Kurt! ¡ya tuviste tu primera vez!

Kurt. ¡Santana! ¡no! Solo estuvimos conversando, peleando con almohadas, acariciándonos, besándonos… pero no estaba listo, el lo entendió. Asi que solamente dormimos toda la noche abrazados

Santana. Wow, es maravilloso que tengas alguien que te comprenda

Kurt. Si lo perdiera, me muero

Santana. ¿y porque piensas eso?

Kurt. Tengo un lejano presentimiento, como si algo fuera a ocurrir, algo malo

Santana. Eso no hace mas que mal, mejor imagina toda su vida juntos, cuando ambos caminen al altar, den el acepto, estén en el apartamento de adopción

Kurt. (se sonroja) santana, ok ya, gracias

Santana. Acompañame, te invito un cafe

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

watch?v=gqVw-XpV5WM

Thad. Tenemos una canción para las nacionales ¡perfecto!

Blaine. ¡bien hecho chicos! Muy buen ensayo, yo invito el almuerzo

Trent. ¿enserio? Gracias Blaine

Blaine. Lo que sea para mis amigos, vamos, ustedes escogan el lugar (saca su celular y comienza a escribir –TE AMO- enviar a Kurt Hummel)

Jeff. ¿Blaine?

Blaine. ¿Qué? ¿he?

Nick. Decíamos que un café en "The Lima Bean" estaría bien

Blaine. Claro, andando

TOMARON SUS COSAS Y SALIERON DEL SALON, TODOS COMENZARON A CAMINAR HASTA LA SALIDA DE LA ACADEMIA, BLAINE SE QUEDO UN POCO ATRÁS CERRANDO CON LLAVE LA SALA DE CORO, AL AVANZAR SE TOPO CON SEBASTIAN DELANTE SUYO.

Sebastian. Amor, ya no lo hemos hecho juntos

Blaine. (rodeándolo) no he podido, lo siento

Sebastian. (volviéndose a poner enfrente suyo) ¿te parece hoy a las 8 de la noche?

Blaine. Ten… tengo un compromiso

Sebastian. Pero es viernes

Blaine. Hhmm… Cooper, Cooper nos va a… a… a presentar a su novia, una cena familiar

Sebastian. Creo que estas evitándome

Blaine. ¿Qué? No, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Sebastian. Besame

Blaine. ¿Qué?

Sebastian. ¡demuestrame que me sigues amando! ¡besame!

Blaine. No me siento comodo con esto

Sebastian. Supongo que tendre que delatarte entonces, no se, eso te condena a toda tu vida en prisión

Trent. ¡Blaine! Te necesitamos, ven rápido

Blaine. (dando un suspiro de alivio) luego hablamos

BLAINE ESQUIVA A SEBASTIAN HASTA LLEGAR CON TRENT, AMBOS CAMINARON RAPIDO SALIENDO DE LA ESCUELA

Blaine. Gracias Trent, enserio

Trent. No es nada ¿pero que te dijo?

Blaine. Quiere que hoy nos veamos en su casa

Trent. ¿sabias que entes para ti era costumbre hacerlo con él todos los días?

Blaine. Pero tengo novio, lo amo, no quiero acostarme con alguien por el que no siento nada

Trent. Ten en cuenta que

Blaine. Que me podría delatar y enviar a la cárcel, lo se ¿Cómo es que me meti en esto?... tengo que solucionar las cosas, no puedo engañar a Kurt con Sebastian solo por miedo

Trent. ¿no has pensado contarle a Kurt todo? Estoy seguro que entenderá

Blaine. ¿y si se molesta? Lo necesito, no podría soportar perderlo

LLEGARON AL CAFÉ DONDE YA ESTABAN LOS DEMAS WARBLERS, CADA UNO PIDIO SEGÚN SUS GUSTOS. AL PAGAR BLAINE, LOGRO VER A SANTANA Y KURT CONVERSANDO EN UNA MESA, LLENO DE ALEGRIA FUE HASTA ALLA.

Blaine. ¡Kurt, Santana!

Santana. Blaine, hace cuanto de no verte (sarcásticamente)

Kurt. Cariño ¿Qué haces aquí? (dándole un beso rápido en los labios)

Blaine. (tomando asiento en una silla vacia) vine con mis compañeros, les invite el almuerzo

Kurt. Claro, con el dinero que te pago

Blaine. (riendo) amo cuando te pones asi

Kurt. ¿Cómo me pongo? Yo solo confirmo

Blaine. Entonces la explicación es que te amo tal y como eres (tomándole la mano)

EN ESE INSTANTE, SONO LA CAMPANILLA QUE AVISABA QUE LA PUERTA HABIA SIDO ABIERTA, SEBASTIAN ESTABA ENTRANDO, BLAINE SOLTO LA MANO DE KURT APRESURADAMENTE PONIENDOSE DE PIE.

Blaine. Lo siento, tengo que irme

Kurt. Oh… claro

Blaine. (mirando de reojo a Sebastian, debía impedir que lo viera con el) te llamo amor ¿si?

Kurt. Esta bien, solo tengo un favor que pedirte… mi audición para NYADA es en unas semanas, necesito ayuda para mejorar mi canto ¿podrias ayudarme?

Blaine. Pero si tu voz es fabulosa ¿me estas pidiendo que la mejore? ¡seria imposible!

Kurt. Necesito mas notas graves, porfavor ¿me podrias dar algunas clases?

Blaine. Por supuesto, aunque no le veo mucho sentido. Adios cielo, bye Santana

SANTANA ALZO SU MANO DANDO UN GRACIAS, BLAINE CAMINO EN DIRECCION A TRENT JUNTO LOS DEMAS CHICOS, QUE DESPUES DE HABER RECIBIDO SU CAFÉ, SALIERON DEL LOCAL.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Narra Blaine. Estaba en clase de Geografia, una cansada y horrible hora, solo escuchaba al profsor hablar mientras dibujaba en mi cuadernillo, pequeños corazones alrededor de uno que llevaba dentro escrito "Kurt+Blaine" sonreí al ver mi obra terminada, la admire unos minutos, logre imaginar mi vida junto a él, nuestra boda, al crear nuestra familia, envejeciendo juntos. Pero algo me saco de mi fantasia, Sebastian comenzó a acariciar mi entre pierna, reaccione y dio un pequeño salto alejándome de él. Me miro enfadado y extrañado, yo también lo estaba, semanas atrás hubiera seguido su pequeño juego hasta terminar en su habitación, pero ahora no podía ni imaginarme con alguien mas que no fuera Kurt. Intento besarme, pero al darme cuenta alce la mano poniéndome de pie, pedi permiso al profesor para retirarme, me lo concedio y rápidamente guarde mis cosas y me marche.

Al final del dia me llego un mensaje

-A tu auditorio, ahora- Kurt Hummel

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Blaine. ¿Kurt? ¿Qué haces aquí? (bajando las escaleras hasta la plataforma)

Kurt. Me dijiste que me ayudarías para mi audición

Blaine. Pero no puedes estar aquí (pensando en Sebastian, seguramente si los encontraba juntos, algo malo pasaría)

Kurt. ¿Por qué?

Blaine. Es que… no… nada

Kurt. ¿seguro? Porque no quiero ser un problema

Blaine. (subiendo al escenario) tu jamas serias un problema

Kurt. (sonríe y abraza a Blaine) eres lo mejor que me ha pasado

Blaine. (se separa y toma la mano de Kurt, dirigiéndolo hacia el piano) ¿y que canción quisieras practicar?

Kurt. Nuestro primer dueto, en mi concierto

Blaine. Candles… hermosa elección

BLAINE COMIENZA A TOCAR ACORDES AL AZAR, ENTONANDO UNA MELODIA DESCONOCIDA, KURT, QUE ESTABA SENTADO JUNTO A EL SE RECARGO EN SU HOMBRO.

Kurt. Me encantaría poder tocar como tu

Blaine. Después te puedo enseñar, si quieres

Kurt. Con tal de pasar mas tiempo contigo

Blaine. Pero… esto es bastante triste…

Kurt. ¿de que hablas?

Blaine. Te vas a NY, yo no

Kurt. Lo solucionaremos, mientras tanto, hay que disfrutar el uno del otro

BLAINE COMENZO A TOCAR, LA INTRO DE LA MELODIA

watch?v=xH0fil2Bieg

KURT COMENZO A CANTAR. CUANDO BLAINE LO HACE, KURT SE LEVANTA COLOCANDOSE DETRAS DE BLAINE APOYANDOSE EN SUS HOMBROS Y ACARICIANDOLOS DELICADAMENTE.

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

I'm beginning to see the light

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

But I think I'll be alright

SEBASTIAN CAMINABA POR LOS PASILLOS, NECESITABA ENCONTRAR A NICK, ESTE TENIA SU LAPTOP Y NO HABIA DADO TIEMPO DE DEVOVERSELA, AHORA LA NECESITABA URGENTEMENTE, RECORRIA CADA CUARTO DE CADA PISO, ASOMANDO SU CABEZA RAPIDAMENTE EN TODA PUERTA. AL LLEGAR AL AUDITORIO NO ERA SU PROPOSITO ENTRAR, ERA ILOGICO QUE ESTUVIERA ALLI.

One day

You will wake up

With nothing but "you're sorrys"

And someday

You will get back

Everything you gave me

KURT SE LEVANTA Y SUBE AL PIANO, RECOSTANDOSE SOBRE EL, VIENDO FIJAMENTE A BLAINE

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

I'm beginning to see the light

PERO ALGO INSISTIO DENTRO DE SEBASTIAN, TUVO LA NECESIDAD DE OBSERVAR EN EL INTERIOR. ASI QUE ABRIO LAS PUERTAS, VIENDO DE INMEDIATO A AQUEL PAR CANTANDO

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

But I think I'll be alright

DESPUES DE NO ANALIZARLO DEMASIADO, KURT INCLINO SU CABEZA, PARA ASI QUEDAR A LA ALTURA A LA QUE ENCONTRABA BLAINE Y LO BESO, ÉL TOMO AQUELLAS MEJILLAS PALIDAS ACERCANDOLO MAS. FUE UN LARGO BESO, NO PODIAN ACERLO MAS BREVE, ENCAJABAN PERFECTAMENTE Y LOS ENVOLVIA EN ADRENALINA Y PASION ANGELICAL. AL LOGRAR SEPARARSE, BLAINE BESO LA FRENTE DE KURT.

Blaine. Te amo Kurt, no sabes cuanto

Kurt. Te amo

_**¿Qué tal? ¡gracias por leer! Los mega amo, ¿les esta gustando? espero sus reviews**_


	10. PACTO DE AMOR

_**CAPITULO 9**_

_**PACTO DE AMOR**_

Brittany. No, escucha, la primera guerra mundial fue después de Napoleon, es por eso que Francia…

Blaine. ¿podemos tomar un descanso? Hemos estudiado hace horas

Brittany. ¿ya estas listo para tu examen?

Blaine. No lo se, pero estoy cansado. Tengo una duda ¿Por qué finges ser… tonta en mckinley? Eres la chica mas inteligente que conozco

Brittany. Me gusta ser libre allí, única e increíble

Blaine. Me parece algo loco

Brittany. Total, hemos pasado todo el dia bailando y ensayando para las nacionales

Blaine. Nosotros también, pero no quiero participar

Brittany. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Blaine. ¿y si ganamos? Me sentiría mal por Kurt

Brittany. Me sorprendes, has demostrado que has cambiado, no puedo creer que Kurt haya causado esto en ti

Blaine. Lo amo, es mi todo

Brittany. Entonces le diras todo lo que has hecho ¿no? Que tu planeabas destruirlo y…

COMIENZA A SONAR EL CELULAR DE BLAINE INTERRUMPIENDO A BRITTANY, ESTE PIDE PERMISO Y CONTESTA

Blaine. ¿Kurt?

Kurt. Blaine… (llorando) yo… necesito que vengas por mi

Blaine. Claro, pero ¿Qué paso? ¿estas bien?

Kurt. Si, no, quiero decir, yo si, mi padre no

Blaine. Dios… ¿Qué ocurrio?

Kurt. Luego te cuento

Blaine. ¿necesitas ayuda?

Kurt. ¡solo ven por mi! (cuelga)

Blaine. ¿Kurt? No puede ser… su padre esta mal

Brittany. ¿Qué tiene?

Blaine. No lo se, voy por el al hospital.

Brittany. Esto es malo, es muy probable que

Blaine. Que muera… ¡Brittany! Esto es mi culpa, ¡yo lo enferme! ¡quiero matarme!

Brittany. Tranquilo, esto va a resultar bien

Blaine. ¿bien? ¿Qué tal si muere? ¡no podre seguir viviendo sabiendo que fue mi culpa!

Brittany. Confía en mi, ve y todo se solucionara

Blaine. Eso espero, porque no toleraría vivir

BLAINE, AGITADO TOMO UN SUETER Y SALIO CORRIENDO. AL LLEGAR, ESTACIONO EL AUTO AFUERA Y CORRIO AL INTERIOR, PREGUNTO POR BURT HUMMEL, LE DIERON LA UBICACIÓN Y SE APRESURO A ENTRAR. AL ABRIR LA PUERTA SE TOPO CON KURT SENTADO EN LA CAMILLA OBSERVANDO A SU PADRE, ESTE TENIA APARATOS CONECTADOS A SU CUERPO, UNA ENFERMERA APLICABA INYECCIONES A SU BRAZO.

Blaine. ¿Kurt?

Kurt. Prácticamente lo dan por muerto, va a morir

Blaine. (sentándose junto a el) no, no será asi

Kurt. ¡Claro que si! ¡no podemos hacer nada! ¡no mientas! (limpio las lagrimas que salían desesperadamente de sus ojos)

Blaine. Calma, no te alteres

Kurt. ¡que no me altere! ¡no se que será de mi vida sin él! (escondio su rostro en sus manos, empapándolas) perdón… perdón Blaine, es que, mi padre es mi única familia

Blaine. Lo entiendo (toma sus manos) estamos en esto juntos

Kurt. (se levanta bruscamente) Tengo que ir a casa a dormir, Carole se quedara con él

KURT, AUN LLORANDO SALIO DEL CUARTO, DONDE ABRAZO A SU MADRASTRA, ANTES DE CERRAR LA PUERTA VOLTEO A VERLO UNA VEZ MAS… TENIA UN EXTRAÑO PRESENTEMIENTO… SUBIERON AL AUTO JUNTOS Y SE DIRIGIERON A LA CASA DE KURT, TODO EL CAMINO FUE SILENCIOSO Y TRAGICO, SE PERCIBIA UN AMBIENTE LLENO DE MIEDO Y DOLOR. AL LLEGAR, KURT TENIA SUS OJOS FUERTEMENTE CERRADOS.

Blaine. Llegamos cielo

Kurt. Lo se ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta?

Blaine. Es solo que te ves cansado, deberías dormir

Kurt. ¡eso es mas que obvio! ¡¿Qué creías que haría?!

Blaine. No alces la voz Kurt, no estoy sordo

Kurt. Dios… quiero desmayarme

Blaine. Escuchame claramente, no voy a permitir que algo le pase a tu padre. Mirame a los ojos

Kurt. No puedo, no quiero (los abre difícilmente, logrando apenas ver la siueta de Blaine)

Blaine. te prometo que todo saldrá bien

Kurt. (sonríe fingidamente) gracias (sale del auto) nos vemos después

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Blaine. Estaba pensando que podíamos hacer a Kurt perder en las nacionales, asi no seria aceptado en NYADA y no tendría universidad, no estudios, no carrera

Sebastian. Wow, hace mucho que no planeabas algo en contra de Kurt, ¿puedo saber porque?

Blaine. Ya te lo dije, no había tenido tiempo

Sebastian. Ok, entonces perderá las nacionales ¿trato?

Blaine. Trato (estrechando la mano con Sebastian) pero, para eso… necesito que su padre este sano

Sebastian. ¿Qué?

Blaine. Seria divertido que perdiera frente a su padre

Sebastian. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Blaine. Se que tienes la cura para la enfermedad de Burt, la necesito

Sebastian. De acuerdo, si es para algo malo, no hay problema

Blaine gracias

SEBASTIAN SE LEVANTA HASTA LLEGAR A UN ESTANTE DE LA ACADEMIA, LA ABRIO CON UNA LLAVE, QUITANDO UN CANDADO Y GIRANDO LA PERILLA.

Sebastian. Aquí esta (mostrándole un frasco y sonriendo)

Blaine. Genial (tratando de tomar el envase)

Sebastian. (quito el frasco antes de que Blaine lograra agarrarlo y le solto una cachetada) ¡estupido!

Blaine. ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

Sebastian. Que niña, fue una cachetada. ¿Crees que soy tonto? Hemos estado en este trabajo mucho tiempo, deberías saber que me entero de todo

Blaine. ¿de que diablos hablas?

Sebastian. Se que tu lo único que quieres es sanar a ese viejo, ¡se que estas enamorado de Kurt! ¡me engañaste! Según tu has cambiado, pero sigues siendo el mismo farsante de siempre, ¿desde cuando son novios? ¿Por qué te empezó a gustar? ¿hasta donde quieres llegar? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

Blaine. ¿Cómo lo sabes? (pregunto confundido)

Sebastian. Te vi en el auditorio hace unas semanas, cantando, besándose… ¿pero que crees? Algún dia Kurt se enterara de todo, cuando su padre muera se enterara

Blaine. No morirá

Sebastian. ¿seguro? Porque la única cura esta en mis manos (suelta el frasco de cristal, rompiéndose y derramando el liquido por todo el suelo) ahora no existe

Blaine. ¡Sebastian! (agachándose y tocando el liquido con las manos) ¿Por qué lo hiciste? (llorando)

Sebastian. Recuerda, aun tenemos un trato, o haces a Kurt caer como era el objetivo, o a prisión de por vida

SEBASTIAN SE ALEJO, BLAINE QUEDO ALLI EN EL SUELO, LARGO RATO Y TRATANDO DE ASIMILAR TODO, TOCANDO CON SUS LLEMAS EL MEDICAMENTO ESPARCIDO, QUE POCO A POCO SE HIBA SECANDO HASTA HACERSE POLVO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finn. ¡Kurt! ¡Despierta!

Kurt. (bostezando y tallando sus ojos) ¿Qué ocurre? ¡¿papa murió?!

Finn. Calmate, es todo lo contrario

Kurt. ¿Qué?

Finn. Acompañame, vístete rápido que vamos a verlo

KURT EXTRAÑADO, OBEDECIO. NO SE ARREGLO DEMASIADO, QUERIA SOLUCIONAR SUS DUDAS LO ANTES POSIBLE. LLEGANDO AL HOSPITAL EL DOCTOR SALIO DESESPERADO AL ENCUENTRO DE ELLOS

Dr. ¿familia Hummel-Hudson?

Finn. Somos nosotros

Dr. Tengo algo que decirles

Kurt. ¿le paso algo grave? ¿murio? ¿a que hora? ¿de que? ¿Por qué nos enteramos hasta este momento?

Dr. (rie) para nada, ayer durmió muy delicado de salud. En la madrugada llego un chico a visitarlo, y hoy al despertar, estaba completamente sano

Kurt. ¿Qué? ¿enserio?

Dr. Le recomiendo joven Hummel, se tranquilice, no piense negativamente respecto a todo, en este caso se preocupo por nada

Kurt. Lo se, soy asi

Dr. Puede pasarlo a ver si lo desea

Kurt. ¡si! ¡si!

DESESPERADO, CORRIO DENTRO DE LA HABITACION, Y PUDO VER A SU PADRE DE PIE FRENTE A LA VENTANA

Kurt. ¡papa! (abrazandolo)

Burt. Hijo, te amo

Kurt. Yo también papa, pero… estas bien, ¿Cómo?

Burt. Ni yo lo se, pero estoy como nunca

Kurt. Algo, algo te sano, ¿pero que?

Burt. ¿eso importa? ¡estoy en tus brazos justo ahora!

Kurt. ¡lo se! ¡gracias!

Burt. (separándose) me vino a ver tu "novio" hace unas horas

Kurt. (nervioso) siento no haberte contado que ya éramos pareja, perdón

Burt. No importa, es un gran chico.

Kurt. ¿y que te dijo?

Burt. Solo saludo, dijo que ayer fuiste muy cortante con el, pero que lo entendía, estabas muy preocupado por mi

Kurt. No tenia cabeza para nada

Burt. El chico vale la pena, no lo tomes tan a la ligera, lo podrias perder

Kurt. Lo se, y no creo poder volver a encontrar alguien que me haga sentir tan conectado y amado, como lo hace él

Burt. Disfrutalo, no sabes cuanto daría por pasar 10 minutos mas con tu madre, y ahora ya no puedo… tu tienes la oportunidad de solucionar las cosas

SIGUIERON CONVERSANDO SOBRE AQUELLO Y OTROS TEMAS, PASARON LAS HORAS, TAMBIEN ENTRABAN FINN Y CAROLE PERO KURT NUNCA SE SEPARO DE SU PADRE HASTA LLEGAR LA NOCHE, CUANDO NO HUBO OTRA OPCION MAS QUE IRSE.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*LLAMADA*

Blaine. ¿hola?

Brittany. Se que fuiste tu

Blaine. ¿de que hablas?

Brittany. El papa de Kurt estaba apunto de morir, vas a visitarlo y como por arte de magia esta completamente sano

Blaine. Eso no tiene sentido

Brittany. (rie) solo dime como lo hiciste

Blaine. Me la pase horas y horas estudiando una cura que tenia sebastian, solo tenia unas gotas que quedaron pegadas en el frasco, fue sumamente dificil, pero lo logre. Entonces cuando lo fui a visitar y cayo dormido, lo vertí en su vaso de agua eso fue todo.

Brittany. ¿entonces Sebastian ya lo sabe?

Blaine. Si, pero no me importa, no podía ver a Kurt sufrir, nunca mas

Brittany. He quedado convencida, este es el verdadero tu

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurt. Perdóname

Blaine. (tomando un sorbo a su café) ¿de que hablas?

Kurt. Fui grosero contigo cuando mi padre decayó, ahí estabas apoyándome, y te ignore

Blaine. Hey, estabas desesperado, no te preocupes

Kurt. No, enserio discúlpame, escucha se que haya afuera hay miles y miles de personas, que te merecen mas que yo, que te tratarían mejor que yo

Blaine. Y que me importan ellos, si mi mundo eres tu

Kurt. Te hable de mala manera, somos novios, no me lo debería de tomar tan a la ligera

Blaine. Todos cometemos errores, pero ellos ayudan a practicar para enfrentarnos a los problemas que pueden llegar a venir

Kurt. No quiero que después nos vayamos a molestar por aspectos insignificantes como este

Blaine. No pasara, lo importante es que tu padre esta bien, en tu hogar, nosotros juntos en The Lima Bean, como siempre (rie) preparando nuestro futuro

Kurt. Mi audición es el viernes ¿estaras ahí cierto?

Blaine. Seguro, no me lo perdería por nada

Kurt. Eres como lo que siempre soñé

Blaine. Somos jóvenes, siendo adolescente lo único que quieres es a alguien que te note, y me siento tan afortunado de haber encontrado mucho mas que eso, el amor verdadero

Kurt. Un sueño adolescente…

Blaine. Eres mi sueño adolescente, teenage dream… (Blaine alzo la mirada, logro ver que había un piano en una muy pequeña plataforma en el fondo del lugar, se levanto y pidió permiso para cantar, se le fue concedido. Kurt lo seguía con la mirada)

Blaine. (sentado frente al piano, con un atril sosteniendo su micrófono frente a él) Hola, buenos días, esta es una canción que le dedico a aquella persona que me concedio ser el hombre mas feliz en la tierra, Kurt, te amo (se escucha un –ooow- por las personas que se encontraban dentro)

watch?v=LiSxQqX1wnc

KURT ESCUCHO ATENTAMENTE, DESDE SU LUGAR, CON UNA ENORME SONRISA EN SU ROSTRO. CADA PALABRA, CADA NOTA LE MOSTRABA LA REALIDAD QUE ESTABA VIVIEDO, ALGO QUE MUY POCOS LOGRAN EXPERIMENTAR, PODER ESTAR JUNTO A LA PERSONA SOÑADA, LLENOS EN UNA PASION CORRESPONDIDA, EXPRESANDOSE EL UNO AL OTRO CUAN IMPORTANTES ERAN. AL FINALIZAR, KURT SE LEVANTO, RODEO CON SUS BRAZOS EL CUELLO DE BLAINE Y LO BESO, ESTE POSO SUS MANOS SOBRE SUS HOMBROS. NO DURO DEMASIADO, PERO FUE HERMOSO, SU AMOR ERA UNICO.

Blaine. Jamas dejare que nada te pase, que nada nos separe

Kurt. Dame tu mano

Blaine. (dándosela) claro…

Kurt. Prométeme, jurame que siempre vamos a estar juntos

Blaine. Te juro que siempre vamos a estar juntos, que nunca te voy a dejar de amar, siempre voy a luchar por ti

Kurt. Que siempre estaremos el uno para el otro, en las buenas y en las malas

Blaine. Exacto (saca dos cadenas de su bolso) estos simples collares representaran lo que sentimos justo ahora

Kurt. (tomando una de ellas) son hermosas… lo prometo, jamas te dejare de amar

CADA UNO SE COLOCO EL ACCESORIO EN SU CUELLO, DESPUES DE REIR Y ADMIRARSE EL UNO AL OTRO, COMPARTEN OTRO BESO, APASIONANTE, CADA UNO ABRAZANDO AL OTRO COMO SI NO HUBIESE OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA HACERLO. LAS PERSONAS NO LES IMPORTARON, LO QUE PENSARAN O HABLARAN. SELLARON ESA PROMESA, QUE LES HACIA TAN FELICES EN ESE MOMENTO. LO QUE ELLOS NO SABIAN AUN, ERA QUE ESTE PACTO DE AMOR MARCARIA SUS VIDAS PARA SIEMPRE, PORQUE EN POCO TIEMPO TODO PODRIA CAMBIAR.

_**:DD ¡klaine! :3 ¿les gusto? espero sus reviews.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! ¡los amo!**_

_**Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	11. HERMANOS

CAPITULO 10

HERMANOS

Finn. ¿puedo preguntar que hace él aquí?

Kurt. Vino a visitarme ¿algun problema?

Finn. ¿no creen que puede espiar?

Brittany. Tu siempre dices lo mismo

Finn. Enserio, no me da confianza

Blaine. Puedo escucharte ¿sabes?

Finn. Lo se, contéstame algo ¿the warblers ha practicado para las nacionales o no?

Blaine. Claro

Finn. ¿son mejores que nosotros?

Blaine. Yo no puedo contestar eso, los jueces decidirán

Finn. ¿vas a tolerar hacer perder al hombre que supuestamente amas y arruinar su oportunidad de ir a NYADA?

Kurt. ¡Finn!

Rachel. (entrando al aula) hoy no podrá venir el profesor schuester, asi que me puso a cargo

Puck. Me voy

Rachel. ¡no, alto! Hay que pensar que canciones presentaremos para las nacionales

Blaine. ¿aun no tienen las canciones?

Finn. Lo ves, solo veniste a juzgar

Blaine. No es eso, es que, pues, the warblers ya tenemos todo listo, solo practicamos a diario

Santana. ¡lo ven! ¡perderemos!

Finn. Entonces vete a Dalton y dejanos en paz

Blaine. Creo que necesitan ayuda

Mercedes. ¿enserio nos ayudaras?

Quinn. Pero eres nuestra competencia

Blaine. Lo hare de cualquier modo

Finn. ¿te crees tan experto como para mandarnos?

Blaine. Quizá yo no, pero si mi hermano

SUENA LA CAMPANA, TODOS TOMAN SUS COSAS Y SALEN, KURT QUEDA SOLO CON BLAINE

Kurt. No prestes atención a Finn, no sabe lo que dice

Blaine. Tiene razón, es tu ultimo año, seria perfecto que ganaras y te ayudaría entrar a NYADA

Kurt. Pero tu y the warblers se han esforzado, nosotros no, se lo merecen

Blaine. Quiero que ganes, y ganaras

Kurt. No quiero que pierdas

Blaine. Me queda un año, aun tengo oportunidad

Kurt. Deja que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar, pero no arruines nada por mi ¿de acuerdo?

Blaine. Ok, pero si los ayudare

BLAINE SE DESPIDE DE KURT CON UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS, Y REGRESA A DALTON, DONDE ESTABA YA LA PRACTICA DEL CORO

Jeff. No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto

Nick. Nos fallo, tenemos que

Nolan. Pero es nuestra mejor voz

Blaine. (entra corriendo) siento la tardanza

Jeff. ¿nos podrias decir donde estabas?

Blaine. Mmm… en mckinley

Jeff. ¿Qué hacias allí?

Blaine. Visite a unos amigos

Jeff. ¿de New Directions?

Blaine. Si…

Jeff. Nuestra competencia, te ofreciste a ayudar a nuestra competencia

Blaine. ¿Qué?

Jeff. Nos llego este video, dime que es falso

* Blaine. Creo que necesitan ayuda

Mercedes. ¿enserio nos ayudaras?

Quinn. Pero eres nuestra competencia

Blaine. Lo hare de cualquier modo*

Jeff. ¿Por qué?

Blaine. Escuchen… tengo que decirles algo… (miro a Sebastian, apretó sus manos deseando que esto no causara ningún mal) mi novio es Kurt, tenia que ayudarlo

Nick. ¿Kurt Hummel? ¡Dios que emoción!

Sebastian. Ninguna emoción

Jeff. ¿la celebridad?

Blaine. Si…

Nick. Ya no tanto… desde hace unos meses, nadie sabe porque, si fama a disminuido

Sebastian. Nadie sabe quien fue el causante de eso… ¿o si?

Blaine. ¡no digan eso! El es talentoso, pronto se recuperara

Nick. Esperen, esperen ¿eres gay?

Blaine. Si…

Jeff. El amor es peligroso aquí, asi que, lo lamento, tienes que escoger entre él o nosotros

Blaine. ¿me estas diciendo que termine con él para que no ser expulsado de the warblers?

Jeff. Exacto

Blaine. (mira a todos a su alrededor, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lentamente se quita la chaqueta, se la entrega a Jeff que queda boquiabierto) me transferiré a Mckinley, gracias por todo

SIN PENSARLO NI UN SEGUNDO, SALE CORRIENDO, DEJANDO LA PUERTA ABIERTA, SE ENCAMINO HASTA LA SALIDA, SUBIENDO A SU AUTO.

Sebastian. ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Blaine. Jamas te he importado, déjame ir

Sebastian. ¿Cómo es que caíste tan bajo? ¿te iras a una horrible escuela publica? Solo porque te llamaron la atención

Blaine. No es eso, no seria capaz de ver a Kurt perder

Sebastian. ¿disculpa? Nuestro contrato dice que tu haras que ND pierda las nacionales, asi no aceptaran a Kurt en NYADA

Blaine. No estoy interesado en ese contrato

Sebastian. ¿olvidas que le puedo contar todo a Kurt y al mundo? El te deja, tu a la cárcel ¿quieres eso? Te conviene que solamente pierda el concurso, jamas sabra que fuiste tu y seguirán siendo felices por siempre

Blaine. Sebastian…

Sebastian. Es tu decisión, pero si gana, hablare (camina, con sus manos en los bolsillos y con autoconfianza dentro del instituto)

BLAINE TENIA PRESENTE QUE EL SUEÑO DE KURT ERA IR A NYADA, SER MAS QUE UNA CELEBRIDAD, QUERIA CANTAR EN BROADWAY, TENIA QUE DECIDIR ENTRE QUE SU SUEÑO FUERA CUMPLIDO O NO VERLO NUNCA MAS. POR EL MOMENTO, SOLO TENIA LA ALTERNATIVA DE REGRESAR Y PEDIR AYUDA PROFESIONAL.

Brittany. ¡¿Por qué les dijiste?!

Blaine. Tenían un video

Brittany. Pudiste haber dicho que era falso

Blaine. ¿es que no quieres que este aquí?

Brittany. Lo siento… es que aveces eres tan tonto

Blaine. Miren quien lo dice, la chica mas inteligente que he conocido que finge ser una estúpida con sus amigos

Brittany. Es divertido, déjame ser

Cooper. ¡Blainie!

Blaine. Hey Coop (se abrazan) dijiste que llegabas mañana

Cooper. Lo se, pero quería hacerlo de una vez por todas

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cooper. El secreto para una verdadera actuación, es posar (posa) y otra (cambia de posición) y de nuevo (modela)

Blaine. Eso es ridículo

Quinn. Es maravilloso

Cooper. Hace tiempo yo me encontraba como cada uno de ustedes, con ilusiones, y se cumplieron… ¿Dónde estudiar? No vayan a NY todo esta en LA Hollywood

Rachel. ¿perdon, estas seguro de esto?

Blaine. Es una mentira

Cooper. Perdón Blaine ¿eres tu famoso? ¿quieres tu venir y dar la clase? No lo creo. Otro consejo nivel dos, ¿Qué es lo mas importante al estar en escena?

Rachel. Conectar con tu compañero

Cooper. No, es señalar, cuando señalas agrega emoción al espectador, asi, es como se debe hacer (todos comienzan a señalar a excepción de Blaine) para ser intensos, tienen ¡que gritar! Porque cuando ¡gritan! Son ¡intensos! (todos aplauden)

Quinn. Pensando que tu y Blaine son hermanos ¿deben tener algo asi como algo que nos puedan oresentar?

Cooper. Es interesante que lo digas porque Blaine y yo eramos famosos donde vivíamos

Blaine. No lo eramos

Cooper. Lo eramos, ven y muestrales

Blaine. No me gusta ser preumido

Kurt. Tienes que hacerlo, los dos son extremadamente gusapos

Blaine. (suspira) ok…

Cooper. ¿lo hice bien no? Tus pasos estaban descoordinados Blainie y un poco desentonado

Blaine. ¡deja de juzgarme! Eres mi hermano apóyame

Cooper. ¿estas hablando enserio? Porque no lo se si no señalas

Blaine. ¡soy una persona! Tengo sentimientos, demuéstrame que te importo (sale de la sala de coro molesto)

Fiinn. ¿estas bien?

Blaine. ¿Qué quieres? ¿vienes a molestarme? ¿a hecharme?

Finn. Veo que tienes problemas con tu hermano

Blaine. Nunca se ha interesado en mi

Finn. Claro que lo ha hecho, tiene tu sangre, te ama, pero quizá no lo sabe demostrar

Blaine. ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Finn. Tienes un solo hermano Blaine, no renuncies a él. La cosas familiares son difíciles, quiero decir, Kurt y yo no somos verdaderos hermanos y peleamos por todo, pero al final del dia logramos entendernos.

Blaine. ¿Por qué haces esto? Tu me odias

Finn. Me dolio ver que Cooper te ignorara, me recordó a mi madre, las dificultado que ha tenido con sus parejas… pero encontró a Burt, alguien que la merecia, con él venia de paquete Kurt, se ha convertido en las personas mas importantes de mi vida, quiero evitar todo aquello que le pueda hacer daño. No confio en ti… pero… haces feliz a mi hermano, tengo que acostumbrarme a que estes metido en mis asuntos (rie) me costara trabajo, pero ya somos familia ¿no?

Blaine. (sonríe) jamas crei que lo dirias, entonces ¿amigos?

Finn. Hermanos (lo abraza) pero necesito saber, ¿cuidaras a Kurt siempre? ¿no nos mentiras o fallaras?

Blaine. No haría nada para lastimarlo, a ninguno de ustedes, ND es asombroso

Finn. Gracias, tu también eres asombroso. Ahora, tienes que arreglar las cosas con tu hermano

Blaine. Pero ya se va, nunca entenderá

Finn. El aun no se ha ido, esta en el auditorio esperando a que hables con él

Blaine. Lo he intentado, no funciona

Finn. Quizá deberías hacerlo de la forma mas honesta que conoces

BLAINE PIENSA UN POCO, CAMINA HASTA EL AUDITORIO PARA ENCONTRARSE CON SU HERMANO

Cooper. Cuanto lo siento, ¿podemos ser hermanos?

Blaine. Amigos Coop

Cooper. Enserio, prometo mostrar mas interés en ti

Blaine. Eso espero

Cooper. Asi será

SALIERON ABRAZADOS, HASTA EL AUTO DE COOPER, PARA QUE CONTINUARA CON SU EXITOSA VIDA, BLAINE SE ENCAMINO DE NUEVO A LA SALA DE CORO, PARA YUDARLOS A DECIDIR LAS CANCIONES QUE SERIAN CANTADAS, PENSANDO EN SI TENIA QUE IR A DISCULPARSE CON THE WARBLERS O CONTINUAR COMO TODO ESTABA PASANDO. AL ENTRAR BLAINE LE ARROJO SERPENTINAS Y CONFETI Y COMENZO A GRITAR.

Blaine. ¿Qué es esto?

Kurt. ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a mi novio?

Santana. Quizá hoy es el dia del hobbit

Brittany. ¡New Directions! Les presento a nuestro nuevo integrante… ¡Blaine warbler!

Kurt. ¿Qué?

Finn. ¿Qué?

Rachel. ¡si! Un nuevo compañero de dueto

Kurt. ¿Qué ocurrio? ¡tu amas Dalton!

Blaine. Creo que no era donde pertenecia, con ustedes me siento en una familia, me encanta estar aquí, si me lo permiten, quiero ser parte de ustedes

Finn. ¡bienvenido! (todos quedan extrañados por la reacción de Finn)

Mercedes. ¿estamos hablando de Blaine sabes? El chico al que a diario insultas

Finn. Estamos hablando de mi nuevo hermano, el ha prometido no fallarme, no mentir, confio en su palabra

TODOS SE PUSIERON DE PIE Y ABRAZARON A BLAINE

Kurt. Te dije que no hicieras nada de este tipo

Blaine. Ahora estamos juntos en esto

BLAINE TOMA A KURT POR LA CINTURA Y COMPARTEN UN PEQUEÑO BESO

Lauren. (entrando a gran velocidad) ¡Carmen! ¡quiere a los que presentaran su audición a NYADA ahora!

Rachel. ¡¿Qué?! Pero era hasta el viernes

Lauren. No tenia tiempo, es ahora o nunca

Finn. Vamos Rachel, se que puedes

TODOS SALEN RAPIDO, KURT Y RACHEL SE ADELANTARON PARA PODER VESTIRSE IMPROVISADAMENTE ¿Qué CANTARIAN? ¿Por qué A ELLOS? ESTABAN TRAS BAMBALINAS CON SUS NOVIOS, BASTANTE NERVIOSOS COMO PARA HABLAR.

Carmen. ¡Rachel Berry!

Blaine. Tu puedes Rachel

RACHEL SALIO CON UNA ENORME SONRISA APENAS ASOMANDOSE DESDE SU INTERIOR.

Rachel. Hola Soy Rachel Berry, mi sueño es ir a NYADA y algún dia poder interpretar a Fanny, de mi musical preferido Funny Girl, es por eso que he escogido cantar Don't Rain On My Parade

watch?v=BLTYh2RM4pA

Carmen. Jovencita, eso ha sido algo incomodo para mi, Funny Girl es un musical que se merece respeto, si embargo tu se lo has concedido engrandeciendo este numero, me encanto, felicidades

RACHEL SONRIO LLEVANDO SUS MANOS A SUS LABIOS, AGRADECIENDO, SALIO DANDO PEQUEÑOS SALTOS DE FELICIDAD.

Carmen. ¡Kurt Hummel!

Rachel. Tu puedes Kurt

Blaine. Vamos cariño, solo sigue con lo que habias estado ensayando

KURT PASO AL FRENTE, CON UNA CAPA NEGRA Y MASCARA, PERO SUS OJOS RFLEJABAN ALGO MAS, NO SIMPLEMENTE IBA A CANTAR,

Finn. Oh no

Blaine. ¿Qué ocurre?

Finn. Lo conozco, va a cambiar de canción

Kurt. Hola, soy Kurt Hummel y voy a cantar "Music Of The Nigh"t del musical "el fantasma de la opera", sin embargo, creo que mejor sere mas yo, no tratare de impresionarla (quitándose la mascara) solo quiero que tenga en NYADA personas únicas, como estoy apunto de demostrar que soy. "Not the boy next door" de "el niño de Oz"

Blaine. ¿Qué esta haciendo?

watch?v=vxWBw_eLaD8

Carmen. Conozco a personas que han interpretada esta canción de Broadway, a algunas de hecho yo les enseñe, y estaría orgullosa de algún dia poder mostrarte a ti también mis secretos, porque me has impresionado. No solo porque eres… eras famoso, si no porque veo en tu actitud lo que quiero para NYADA.

Kurt. Gracias (saltando) muchas gracias

KURT SALIO CORRIENDO, ABRAZANDO A BLAINE TAN PRONTO COMO PUDO, EL MORDIO SU CUELLO PALIDO DE FORMA SUCULENDA, KURT SE ESTRMECIO Y RIO, VIENDOLO A LOS OJOS.

Kurt. ¿Qué haces?

Blaine. Estaras en NYADA, en un año estare también ahí, podremos hacer nuestra vida juntos, quiero disfrutarte mientras te tengo

KURT CERRO SUS OJOS Y BESO A BLAINE, ESTE RESPONDIO DE INMEDIATO, RODEANDO SU CUELLO Y ACERCANDOLO CADA VEZ MAS.

:D ¡finn ya quiere a Blaine! Esperemos jamas se entere lo que hizo Blaine… ¿alguien le dira?

¿Kurt pasara su prueba? ¿estara en NYADA? No olvidemos que aun faltan las nacionales, y si algo lo hace quedar mal allí, puede que Carmen cambie de opinión D: pero por el momento dusfruten Cx

De acuerdo si te gusto like y comenta, porfavor :3 gracias por leer.

I quieres que te etiquete pidemelo y aceptame la solicitud (Colferinzitha Karen)

Karen_Colfer_KLAINE


End file.
